Hollow
by l Hypocrisy l
Summary: "Her sanctuary, the one where she had dreamed up back during her years of young… it had finally come to fruition. She was now the queen of the gourmet world, and everyone in the cooking industry bowed at her feet." She had it all... well... everything except him. Soma x Erina. Sorina.
1. She Feels Empty

**Hollow**

Chapter 1

 _She Feels Empty_

He really did disappear…

She had no idea where he was, but he wasn't in her life anymore.

No longer would she see that stupid smile or that blasted messy red hair. Or even his famed scarred-brow and that infamous cloth he kept tied around his wrist. Gone were the stupid arguments or embarrassing situations she found herself in whenever she was around that man.

 _There was not even a hint of disruption in her life anymore._

 _ **{[Tried to take a picture… of love…]}**_

Her sanctuary, the one where she had dreamed up back during her years of young… it had finally come to fruition. She was now the queen of the gourmet world, and everyone in the cooking industry bowed at her feet. She was the head of the Nakiri family, and the only person with more sway than her was probably her grandfather; and she wouldn't have it any other way. She loved him dearly and appreciated all the feedback and knowledge he provided being her direct advisor in running the family business.

It was perfect…

 _Too perfect…_

 _ **{[Didn't think I'd miss him… that much…]}**_

Erina balled up her fists. She had it all! So why did she feel so god damn EMPTY! Her entire being, from the tips of her toes all the way to the roots of her hair, FELT. SO. VOID…

This feeling… this stupid lingering feeling! She had felt a strand of it that day… the day he… he disappeared. That forsaken day, a month or so into their final year, that stupid redhead was a no-show for one of their routine council meetings like usual. She thought nothing of it at first; though she did find it strange he was missing with no warning.

But as the days went on, she realized he truly was gone. She first thought it to be a prank; something she could imagine him playing on her. But when she brought the subject up and saw the looks on his closest friends, she knew it to be not.

That was when she felt it for the first time. That pang. You know, the one where you feel as if someone ripped something important out of you…

 _ **{[I want to fill this new frame… but it's empty…]}**_

At that moment, a seed of pure hollowness had rooted itself in her heart.

And that feeling only continued to grow as time went on. The feeling of absolute nothingness; she felt it at its upmost peak the day she graduated, number one of her class, like it even meant anything to her now. It was a title that no longer carried any weight once he was gone. In her eyes, she was simply Nakiri Erina, a false number one of the "Jewels Generation," which not only contained the most talent-filled and diversified group, but also the largest graduating class in Tōtsuki history.

It was supposed to be a moment to cherish, one where it would be celebrated for years to come. And it was, by all… all not named Erina and the rest of the 92nd Generation. They all knew someone was missing. That someone being that red-haired idiot. He should have been there. He DESERVED to be there. Heck, he could have even, possibly been number one... at least she felt that way. He was that good in her eyes. Whether she would tell anyone that… well that's a discussion for another day.

 _If only he didn't just up and leave like that._

 _ **{[Tried to write a letter… in ink…]}**_

To those that were lucky enough to have spoken to him before he left on his, as Erina dubbed it, so called adventure to find himself, he had promised he would keep in touch with them. And for the most part he did. He wrote letters, sent gifts, and did all the little things to let them know he was alive and doing well. Judging by the gifts and letters he's sent, he's constantly shifting locations. Just last week, Akira received a bottle of spices from India. And a few weeks before that, he sent some special edition Russian magazine to Ryō letting him know about some blackspotted pike that were in season.

Hell, practically everyone got something from him! Everyone except her! Not one single mail, gift, or anything for that matter! Would it be wrong if she expected something? Just a simple stupid card would suffice. That's all she wanted. Just one thing from him! If he did send a card, it didn't even have to say much. He could just write her name on it for all she cared. All she wanted was one sign that he actually thought of her.

 _That he actually considered them to be… friends?_

It drove her absolutely wild! Well… she had no idea why she was so upset anyways. They weren't friends to even begin with right? At least she never treated him like one. So it should matter not that he never wrote or sent her anything…

WRONG!

IT DID!

It mattered like hell! Literally every time she heard he had sent something to one of her former classmates, a little piece of her died inside. In fact, let's be honest, from the amount of things the others received, she was six feet under, buried, tombstone-planted, and just rotting away at this point.

That man... why was she the only one to never get anything? At this point, Erina figured he was sending a message. Well she received it loud and clear! He obviously didn't give a damn about her!

And it hurt, it honestly did.

Especially when all the former alumni would get together periodically and speak about the things they received from him. She would try not to listen but she couldn't help it; anything that involved that man… she had to know! Silly right? She would feign like she didn't care, or just act downright uninterested. But it was killing her softly. Like poison eating her from the inside.

Now in her mid twenties, her heart was nothing more but just a stupid numb organ; numb from all the pain he caused. For it's only purpose in life at this point was to keep her alive in this wretched nightmare.

 _ **{[It's been getting better… I think…]}**_

What? You haven't guessed it by now? Yes! Fine, she'll admit it!

SHE MISSES HIM! She hates that she misses him. She hates him for just going away like that! She hates him! She HATES him! But… she misses him...

It sounds stupid but she even hates the fact that she ADMITS, that she misses him…

When finding herself with any form of spare time, all their stupid moments they shared in high school would come crashing back to her like a tidal wave. Those three years, it all seemed so insignificant back then. It took her a while to realize how important they were to her now. At first, her memories were triggered by little nuances that didn't go her way. It reminded her of him, always being that thorn in her side. However slowly but surely, she found herself thinking of him more and more. To the point now that whenever she sees an egg related dish, her mind instantly jumps to the boy without caution. His smile. The way his eyes sparkled like no other. The way he would look at her and the shivers it sent down her spine.

Who would of thought, those would be her most treasured memories. Even more treasured than the photo she had of his father and her younger self.

 _ **{[I got a piece of paper… but it's empty…]}**_

Erina grit her teeth. What made it worse was he was everything like his father…

What's with all the men in her life? Why do they all just up and leave when they feel like it? First his father left when she was young, and then as fate would have it, his son leaves in the latter.

She would never admit it to anyone but as the years went by, she started to relish the challenge he provided. No one pushed her like he did. Everyday, she would wake up ready to prove him wrong. Once he was gone… what was the point of even waking up anymore? What was her reason for becoming the best again? Everything felt like a blur.

To make the situation worse, everyone seems to be happy. Even her aide Hisako is enjoying life at the moment, having recently gotten into a relationship with one of the Aldini twins. You know, the one that changes weight as the seasons go. Well apparently he's now one-hundred-percent skinny all the time. Can you believe that? Probably thanks to Hisako's healthy cooking and his own personal need to please her aesthetically.

Not that she was jealous. She would never be of Hisako. She was overjoyed for her best friend who was practically like a sister to her. If Hisako was happy, she was happy. Yet… she couldn't help the feeling that she was being left behind.

Everyone seemed to have moved on with his or her lives. Yet here she was, even with the world at her feet, still dwelling on one man.

 _ **{[I'm empty…]}**_

Life can be stupid like that. Even when you think you have everything, you realize you have nothing at all.

She was empty. She was numb.

Yukihira Sōma… that man. How she longed to see him again…

 _ **{[I'm empty…]}**_

* * *

 **Edit: 12/12/15, 6:25PM**

Updated the errors. Thanks once again Kusabi!

 **Author's Note** : There you have it. The beginning to my new Sorina story. I hope I've set the mood right with this introductory chapter. I have a full plot written out for this story and I know which direction I want to take it. You won't be waiting years for an update like in Year Three. Most likely I will be putting out a chapter once a month or maybe even sooner if we're lucky.

The song is called "Empty" by The Click Five. It's an oldie but when it came to writing this chapter I found I could not get it out of my head. I changed a few words from the actual song, obviously because I want it to reflect on how Erina's feeling. I don't normally add music in stories. I find it mainly distracts the reader more than supplement the content. However I couldn't find myself removing it. Eventually I deleted most of the lyrics but kept the few I wanted for punch. Try actually listening to the song while reading this; it'll enhance the feeling I hope. Hopefully it does not change the mood I want to set.

All-in-all, I'm very pleased with this first chapter. Normally that's never the case when I write new stories but I think this one is off to a good start. If I can have even half of the support I had in Year Three I will die happy. Now sit back, re-watch/re-read Sorina moments for the feels, and get ready for another Erina/Sōma adventure

See you all in the next chapter. Hypocrisy.


	2. Yukihira Sōma

**Hollow**

Chapter 2

 _Yukihira Sōma_

Raising her hand to knock on the office door, Hisako turned to Erina and gave her a quick questioning glance to make sure her Erina-sama was ready. They come here every now and then when business calls for it so this was nothing new, but it was kind of like their tradition; something they did just in case to remind themselves just who they were dealing with. Even though things have changed and he no longer had the power he once held, the past was something hard to forget.

Erina let out a deep breath and calmed herself. Then putting on her typical ice-queen persona, the one most people knew all too well, she nodded to Hisako, letting the pinkette know she was ready.

"Ok," the blonde said.

Hisako smiled at Erina and nodded her head in return. Then without further delay, she knocked on the wooden doors waiting for a response on the other side.

"Come in…" a stern yet smooth voice could be heard from behind the oak doors. Using this as their sign to go, Hisako enters first holding the door open for Erina who follows in closely behind her.

"Father…" Erina said.

The dark haired man working feverishly behind his desk looks up from his work and greets the two with a warm smile. Too warm for Hisako's liking, which sent a small shiver through her. How anyone could smile and look so cruel, she had no idea. But Erina's father had perfected the art; his cold demeaning eyes, sharp face, and a pristine cut all gave off one vibe… but his smile… it counteracted everything about him.

In Hisako's mind, he was akin to an anglerfish. His smile was the bright lure that the fishes dangle in front of themselves in the deepest and darkest parts of the ocean. Giving off some warmth and light, only for an unsuspecting victim to come close and be gobbled up into nothing. This man… he was not to be trusted.

"Ahh my daughter! And her trusty bodyguard Hisako! What can I do for the two of you today?" Azami beamed. He was his typical self, cheerful to a degree as always.

Erina decided to let his sly comment about her best friend slide for the time being. She need not get caught up in his mind games. Instead, she was in a rush and they needed to catch a plane within the next few hours. She wanted to make this as straight forward as possible with minimum conversation.

"I'll be leaving to Demark to visit my cousin today. The daily operations of the Nakiri family fall under your responsibility for the time being." Erina searched her father's eyes for any form of ill intent at this news that he was going to be in charge while she was gone. "You are ONLY in charge of overseeing the operations during my absence. You will work under the rules and standards that I have set. ANY and ALL executive decisions that must be made have to be approved by me first. Are we clear?"

Azami chuckled at his daughter, and just shook is head disappointingly.

"Straight to the point as always I see. How come you only come here for business? You never even visit me if it's not for work…"

"Are we clear?" Erina asked again. She had no room for getting side tracked or let any of her personal feelings show. Any slipup, she was sure he would capitalize on. She had to make sure they were on the same page here. She was the one in power, and that's the way it would remain. It was no longer the other way around.

It's funny, he's lucky to even be working for the Nakiri family, let alone hold such a high position. He was lucky that some part of Erina, even if it was the smallest of pieces, still loved him. He was her father after all. Nothing could change that. No good or bad deed could hide the fact that he helped brought life to her. He was an extremist, a radical… one that leaned towards the dangerous side.

 _But in some twisted way, he did it for what he believed was right._

And as much as her grandfather had wanted him gone and banished, Erina thought it better to actually have him work for the family. She thought maybe that could ease the tensions. Especially after his dramatic return during her high school years. After she was appointed the next head of the family, her first act was to bring back her father. It was a bold move, one that shook the very core of the Nakiri household. But Senzaemon believed in his granddaughter. And even though he advised not, he did not try to sway her. In Erina's mind, no matter how many times they banished him, he would just find another way to return, like he always did. There was no meaning for the word banishment if that just meant he would be back. In fact, it was more like he just goes on vacation only to return at some point later. At least that's how she described it to her grandfather.

And Senzaemon could only smile and look at her endearingly after he heard that. His granddaughter, for all the evils her father has done, she still loved him like any daughter would.

"Yes daughter of mine… we are clear," Azami said, his tone shifting to one of seriousness. His daughter was clearly not in the mood for his games, though he did wish she would stay with him longer. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work that needs to be done, and preparations to make."

"We'll leave you to it then." Erina turned to make her way out the door. "Hisako."

"H-Hai!" the assistant responded swiftly and followed Erina, making sure to close the door on her way out.

After Erina was sure they were out of earshot, she decided to speak as they continued their walk back.

"What do we have left that's on the agenda?"

"Umm…" Hisako hummed, pulling out her smartphone and checking their to-do-list. "From what I have here, everything is done Erina-sama. All we need to do now is make sure all of our things are packed and to make our way to the airport. Check-in has already started and we need to board within the next three hours."

Erina nodded. "Ok, let's get going." She couldn't wait to see Alice, even though she feigned not having interest. The last time she saw the red-eyed queen, it was at her wedding. And what a wedding it was… she smiled inwardly at the memory. She had never seen Alice so happy in her life.

* * *

"My dear cousinnnnnnnnnn!" Alice screamed! "It's been soooooo loonnggggg!' Seeing Erina at the door, Alice couldn't help but scream in pure joy. She was prepping for this day the minute she heard Erina was going to visit.

"Why have you taken so long to come and see me!" The ecstatic woman squeezed Erina tighter. "We have so much to catch up onnnnnn!" Not even giving her cousin a chance to say hello, the white haired vixen wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde and dragged her inside.

Erina wanted to say it hadn't been that long. They may not have physically seen each other for over a year, but they Skype and Facetime regularly. Though she didn't have the heart to say that. Instead, she let her cousin sweep her away into her home and she just let out a small laugh in return.

Hisako smiled wearily and looked towards Kurokiba who was also at the door and waved. He looked as entertained as Hisako was, and he returned her smile.

"Alice hasn't changed much," Hisako commented. "Life must be pretty exciting huh?"

"Everyday is like no other," Ryō commented dryly though Hisako could tell there was a hint of amusement in his voice. "So I take it we're going to be the ones bringing in the luggage?" he said.

"When you say we, you mean " _you"_ right?" Hisako teased.

Ryō let out a light chuckle, another sign of his transformation since getting married to Alice. Even without his headband on he can be caught giving off some forms of emotion now. It made Hisako smile knowing Alice was having a positive impact on him. "Don't worry, I got it." With little effort, the more than built man grabbed Erina and Hisako's things and brought them inside their home.

The rest of the morning into the afternoon consisted of Alice and Ryō giving the two girls a tour of all the things in their life. From their luxurious home that was big enough to fit five families, to Alice's personal laboratory that she kept secret from the public; all was shown with much excitement and pride by the pair.

More so Alice than Kurokiba.

Erina had already seen most of the things through Facetime and such whenever they chatted. So it wasn't really that new to her, but everything did look better physically. However there was one area she had yet to see, and it was Ryō's own personal treasure.

They were now taken to visit some big lake in the couple's backyard, where Ryō had started his own fish farm. He was proud to let them know he had some of the rarest fish in there, and he was breeding them and growing the fish so he could have arguably the best quality fish in the world.

"We no longer have to go to the market to buy our fish anymore," Alice said proudly. "Though…" she turns and gave her husband a teasing glare. "He still likes to take the trip down there, even though the quality of fish we have in our backyard is ten times the ones he will ever find down in the market."

Ryō grinned at his wife knowingly. "True, however nothing can replace the commotion and feeling of actually being in a market. Surrounded by all those people trying to find the best fish available from all the sharp sellers trying to get the most from their product… I can't replicate that feeling in our backyard."

Alice laughed lightly. "I would hope not! I don't want all those people in my terrace!"

Ryō walked over to her and wrapped an arm around his wife lovingly, and smiled down at her. "Why not? It could be fun."

"No is no. We've had this conversation before hun," Alice said, not falling for his smoldering look. He has tried this on her so many times before. And even though it was hard to resist, there was no way she would jeopardize secrets from her lab escaping out to the public. Especially since her lab was right next-door to his fishery.

Erina and Hisako shook their heads at the pair, small smiles forming on both of their faces.

"So this is what a couples argument is like?" the pinkette whispered. "They're so cute together!"

"Not sure," Erina whispered back. "And yes… they are cute," she found herself saying. The blonde was truly happy for her cousin. Seeing Alice so full of joy, she couldn't believe her cousin could be happier than what she used to be. But there was no doubt about it. The way her red orbs danced whenever Ryō looked her way, she was definitely the happiest Nakiri in the family.

"How do they all co-exist in there?" asked Hisako, changing the subject as she took a closer look at the pond. The medical chef was definitely interested in how all the fishes coexisted in the same habitat, especially when there seemed to be so many different and exotic species. Surely they could not all survive in the same lake under the same conditions? Right?

Ryō pointed to his wife, deciding that he should let her answer this one, and Alice in turn grinned wickedly.

"Let's just say a little bit of science goes a long way," the ruby orbed queen beamed.

Erina and Hisako shook their heads a bit playfully while the white haired scientist laughed somewhat hysterically, overly proud at her achievements.

Erina then took a more serious stance. "Just remember Alice, we're not all meant to play god. Sometimes nature is best to be left alone."

Alice gave Erina a bored look. "Yeah, yeah my dear cousin." She then made her way over to the lake and pointed at some long pike looking fish at the deeper end. "Say what you will but look. Those are the fish Sōma-kun told Ryō about and they only prosper in the colder waters. Yet through my lab, I was able to genetically help them prosper at even room temperature. I haven't changed anything to them other than give them a small advancement in evolution!"

Alice continued on to explain how she was able to specifically evolve the fishes without really changing anything about them but Erina had tuned her out at the moment her cousin mentioned his name…

 _Yukihira Sōma…_

Just his name alone was able to put her in a reverie. Even here, all the way out in Denmark, his name was being mentioned. She should have guessed it anyways; Ryō and Sōma are pretty close. In fact, since the Autumn Election they had this kind of brotherly rivalry. She had braced herself for this, knowing he would be brought up every now and then. However, even with all the preparation, just hearing his name still caused her to zone out.

She started to wonder about how he seen these fish. Did he catch any and she pondered if he even made a dish out of it? It probably tasted plebeian at best; though she blushed as other memories of the times she tasted dishes for him flooded her. She then thought about where was he now? Was he still in the same place or has he moved on since then. So many questions… no answers, at least that she knew of. She was sure the ones he considered friends knew of his whereabouts.

She guessed that answered one of her previous questions.

 _They were not friends…_

Having finished her explanation, Alice realized Erina was in a whole different world. Her face looked so distant and sad. She had not seen her cousin look this way since their high school days when the blonde's father had made his return to Tōtsuki.

"Earth to Erina? Are you there? Is it something I said?"

"Eh!" Erina jumped by surprise, caught completely off guard as she now found Alice directly in her face snapping her fingers. "Oh! N-Nothing, just thinking to myself is all… A-Anyways, I need to use the bathroom. Be right back!" Not waiting a second, Erina walked off back to the house leaving Alice, Ryō, and Hisako behind.

"Did I say something wrong?" Alice asked to the aide, confused at the sudden change in mood. All day long they were enjoying each other's company, and now… she just zones out and walks off? It just didn't make any sense. "I didn't mean to offend her. The fish is natural and has remained untouched. All I did was give them a genetic boost to–"

"It's not that…." Hisako cut her off. "It's…" The aide wasn't really sure how to say this. Erina had never really outright told her, but over the years, Hisako had seen it enough times to know whenever she's mentioned the scar-browed boy, Erina would freeze up and zone out. It didn't take a genius to realize this. It was beyond obvious. And when she was around others and his name was mentioned, the blonde tried to act strong and ignore that she's heard his name. But Hisako knew. She could see the pain in her mistresses' eyes. Even if she was never told so.

"You mentioned Sōma-kun…"

"Sōma-kun?" Alice raised a brow. "I know she's always been a bit testy around him but I didn't know it would make her go in total shut-down mode."

"Yes… Erina-sama gets like that whenever anything Sōma related comes up." Hisako looked down and couldn't help but feel a bit of pain for her dear friend. "Can you please just not talk about him while we're here. It was my idea for Erina-sama to go on vacation since she seems to never have time for a break anymore. And I thought what better place than yours? I just want her to enjoy herself. So if possible, could we not mention Sōma-kun?"

Hisako then ran off to catch up with Erina, hoping Alice and Ryō would abide by her request. The couple stood there looking at each other not sure how to proceed.

Fortunately for Erina, the rest of week went along quite Sōma free, as Ryō and Alice tried their best to abide by Hisako's wish. It was a bit hard, considering Sōma was a big part in their lives and actually helped them all to connect more, but they resisted the urge of mentioning his name even once. Though at times, they did find themselves in compromising situations. Nonetheless, they had managed to not directly mention Sōma's name since their very first day. However, Alice could tell she was still thinking about him.

 _Even if Erina wouldn't say it, everything seemed to remind her of that red-haired idiot._

Case and point, the night before Erina and Hisako's vacation ended Alice grabbed her pillow and blanket, and went looking for the two deciding that she wanted to sleepover and just hang out like old times.

She sneaked into Erina's room only to find her missing. Thinking that she was in Hisako's room, Alice made her way there next, however to her dismay, Erina was nowhere to be found. Worried, Alice moved towards the sleeping Hisako and gave her a slight nudge, eventually causing the teen to stir awake.

"Hisako, Erina is missing!" she whispered.

"Hmmm?" Hisako looked at Alice wearily. "She's not in her room?"

"No!"

"Then she's probably at that place again…" Hisako then turned back over, weary from today's events. "Don't worry, she's fine."

Normally if Erina was truly missing, Hisako would have been in complete panic mode. However, after noticing her Erina-sama missing on their first night, the dutiful aide found her by the lake. Hisako had questioned her why she wasn't in her bed and Erina answered saying she just wanted some alone time.

The pinkette knew it was something far deeper than that. If she wanted some alone time, she could of easily just stayed in her room. But she didn't question it. She believed in Erina more than anyone in the world.

But she knew the blonde was suffering. And worst of all… she knew, deep down inside, there was nothing she could do for her.

That's what hurt the most. Erina's pain was completely out of her control. She clenched her fists, frustrated at how useless she was. How come whenever Erina really needed help, she always ended up being inadequate?

"Alice-sama…" Hisako started. "I may not be able to help Erina-sama. And even though I am probably the closest person to her, there are just things I can not do…" Hisako took a deep breath. Just admitting this hurt. "B-But, maybe you can help. She's in the backyard near the lake, looking at the fishes again…"

Alice smiled down warmly at Hisako and gave the girl an unexpected hug from behind.

"Don't worry. I'll see what I can do. You've done all that you can Hisako." Alice rubbed the girl's back as she said these words, comforting her. "I thank you for taking care of her while I'm not around. I'll go see what's up, you sleep tight."

Hisako nodded and relaxed, feeling as if so much weight had been lifted off her shoulders. If it were anyone that could get through to Erina not named her, it would be Alice.

Making her way into the backyard, Alice saw Erina sitting a few feet away from the lake, knees pulled up into her chest as she watched the moonlit waters rise and fall. Alice's pillow and blanket stilled tucked in hand, she approached the blonde and plopped down right beside her, all the while making herself comfortable.

Erina, thinking it was just Hisako checking up on her again, was a bit surprised when she saw her cousin.

"Alice? What are you doing out here?" She said.

"That should be my question," the red-eyed vixen started. "You're going to catch a cold you know…"

"It's alright. I just wanted to see the fishery one last time before I head back…"

"I didn't know you liked it that much," her cousin noted. "Though something tells me it's not really the fishery that you like per say…"

Erina looked at her cousin and gave her a weary smile. She wanted to just act as if she had no idea what Alice was talking about, however something inside of her told her it wouldn't really make a difference. Alice knew her better than most. She probably knew the real reasons for her being here anyways. There was no point in lying.

"It's not fair…"

"What's not fair?"

"Everything…" The blonde looked back at the pond. She liked the way it glimmered in the night. "Since the moment I found out those fish over there were somehow related to him… I… I can't stop coming back to look at them."

She knew it. This was about Yukihira Sōma. Alice kept quiet however, feeling like if she were to speak now, Erina would stop and close up again.

"It's stupid, I know… I'm not even all that fascinated with fish… but just knowing that they're here because of him makes me feel like if I'm here by them, …then maybe, …I'm also by him?"

Alice watched as Erina started to shake a little.

"I don't know what's come over me lately… it seems to get stronger as time passes. But even now, when I know I'm the last thing on his mind, he's always the first on mine…"

The distant look Erina had in her eyes was just too much for Alice to bear. Seeing her cousin like this, it just wasn't Erina! She wasn't the type to mope around or get depressed. She was a woman of action. But looking at her, so helpless and feeble, Alice couldn't help but feel pain for her. Erina was the closest thing she had to a sister, and though they had their differences, she loved her dearly.

"Alice," Erina mumbled. "I can't believe I'm saying this but… I'm a bit jealous of you."

"M-Me!" Alice shrieked. She squeezed her pillow in shock. "What's there to be jealous of? Erina I'm jealous of you!"

The blonde raised a brow unsure why Alice would envy her, and let out a sad tormented laugh. "I have nothing for you to be jealous of cousin… everything I have… all my fame and power. I would throw it all away to even have half of what you have with Kurokiba-kun."

"Erina…" Alice could feel her chest tighten.

"It's true," she pulled in her legs tighter to her chest. "I'm glad you've found love cousin. At least one of us knows what that feeling is like..."

Alice was breaking as she continued to listen to Erina. With every word spoken, it felt like her heart was shattering piece by piece.

"I remember," she continued. "When we were little girls and we spoke of love. You said we would both find our prince charming, and that even someone as hopeless as I would find someone to cherish and care for." Erina was now staring deeply into Alice's eyes, as sad amethyst ones clashed with tearful ruby ones.

"What you have right now, your special person. Don't lose him… like how I have. You have nothing to be jealous of me for. I'm the one who's jealous of you."

"Erinaaaa!" Alice was now bawling uncontrollably as she grabbed the blonde and started to cry in her chest. Erina was at first surprised but hugged her cousin and rubbed her back trying to remain strong. Much like Alice below her, she wanted to cry. It reminded her of that time after Alice had lost to him, the red haired boy. When she had criticized her, for crying selfishly. How completely stupid of her to even think such a thing. Here, at this moment, Alice showed more than anything else, she could cry for others. Erina squeezed her tighter feeling somewhat relieved.

She couldn't cry. That was not something she was afforded to show. As head of the Nakiri family, tears was something she could not own. But through Alice's tears, she could weep. She could cry through her cousin. She would do the crying for her.

The next day flew by so quickly. Erina and Hisako were taken to their family's private jet and Alice and Ryō saw them off. After the two girls parted ways with the couple, Alice immediately jumped at Ryō, hoping he would be able to help. She didn't want to ask when Erina was around, knowing the blonde would hate that she was meddling with her affairs. Erina had already taken a risk opening up to her. But Alice couldn't help it. She couldn't see her cousin like this anymore. And the fact that she was far away pained her. She hadn't felt so compelled to help Erina since uncle Azami had returned to school.

"Ryō-kunnnnn! We must do something!" Alice started pounding on his chest comically. "I can't have my cousin suffer like this!"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Quit being an idiot! Jeez! Sometimes your just as dense if not more than Sōma-kun!" She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "It's Erina! She wants to see Yukihira-kun! You and him are close right! Do something!"

"How do you know this?"

"She's my cousin that's how! I can just tell!" Alice puffed out her cheeks and Ryō couldn't help but find her cute.

"Hmm…" the raven-haired man pondered, as he placed a calming hand around Alice's waist. "Maybe there is something I can do. I can't be sure but maybe."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can see, somehow, if I can arrange a visit…"

Alice squealed in pure joy! "I love you!" Wrapping her hands around his neck, she pulled him in for a quick but passionate kiss. "You never cease to amaze me…"

Ryō turned his face slightly blushing, having never really gotten comfortable with showing public affection but none-the-less still loved it when she kissed him.

"When you beg me like this… how can I not do something."

Alice grinned at him. God she loved this man.

* * *

"…"

"?"

"…"

"So… you're saying I need a reservation?"

"Of course you need a reservation! You can't just come in here and expect a table! As of the moment there aren't any seats open, and won't be for some time. The waitlist is over half-a-year long!"

"Really? Wow! Now I'm even more interested in what kinds of dishes are served here."

"Listen you! You're already coming in near closing time, and I've checked the list twice and there are no more guests showing up booked for today. The fact that you don't even know that you're in the most famous restaurant in Japan is disrespectful as is! I would politely ask you to leave and come back at a reserved date."

"…But I was told I could just walk right in."

"W-Who told you that!" The receptionist sighed, defeated. Clearly this guy was not taking no for an answer and he was pretty adamant about being allowed to come in. "Fine, hold on. Let me check if we're expecting any _unexpected_ guests with my manager." The receptionist stressed the word "unexpected," as there were never ANY unexpected guests.

EVER. PERIOD.

Everyone was planned and accounted for, and if there were any last minute special changes to the schedule, all the staff would be informed. And today, they're showed no changes to the guest list.

The receptionist left her counter and entered the large and beautifully Victorian dining hall in search of her manager. Having spotted the pink haired manager checking up on some of their guests, she made her way up as fast as she could to inform her of their current predicament.

"Hisako-sama! There is an urgent matter needing your attention."

The pink-haired woman nodded to her receptionist, and turned to her guests.

"Pardon me, it seems something has come up. Please enjoy your meal and the rest of the night." Giving them a bow, she approached her staff member.

"What is the matter Yume? Something urgent?"

"Well yes mam… sort of," Yume began. "There's some guy at the front desk trying to get in, however he is not on the guest list."

"Send him on his way, it's already about to be closing hours," Hisako answered swiftly. She need not be bothered by something petty like this.

"Well that's the thing! He says he was told he did not need a reservation."

"Everyone needs a reservation…"

"I-I know Hisako-sama," Yume said. "But he seemed pretty adamant about it. Oh well, I knew I shouldn't have bothered you. He looks like a ruffian anyways, probably pulling a prank. With his red hair and scarred eyebrow… I'll go tell him to be on his way then."

"W-Wait!" Hisako shouted. "Red hair and scarred brow…" She mumbled to herself. It couldn't be! There was no way! "Where is he now?" she asked anxiously.

"At the front desk still mam!"

"Ok, I'll handle this," Hisako said, leaving Yume confused as to why the sudden interest now. Swiftly making her way to the front of the restaurant, the manager noticed a patch of all too familiar red hair standing by the receptionist desk. She had to blink twice to make sure, but sure enough it was he. The man who's haunted her mistress since the day he left. And here he was at the front of their shop, messing around with some of the decorations on Yume's desk.

"S-S-SOMA-KUN!"

Sōma looked up to see Hisako burst into a sprint and tackle him onto the floor.

"Sōma-kun! It's really you!" she screamed, gripping and pulling on his cheeks to make sure he was real.

"It's me, it's me!" Sōma said, trying hard not to laugh, and using his hands, pulled Hisako's pinching ones away. "It's good to see you too Hisako. You're looking good. I'm guessing this is your place? Wow, pretty snazzy."

Hisako blushed at his compliments. "I just can't believe you're here! Wait until…" _'_ Hisako gasped to herself. _'Erina!_ She got off the boy and then yanked him to his feet. "Follow me at once!"

Still holding his hand she dragged him into the dining hall towards the direction of a small isolated table. It was all by its lonesome near a window view, decorated very simplistic in nature. Only a small vase with a black rose adorned the table, and two chairs on opposite sides. Nothing else.

"I thought there were no more spots left?"

"There aren't," Hisako answered smoothly, and grinned at him wickedly. "This one's special. You sit here and make yourself comfortable."

Seeing Sōma comply, Hisako rushed off towards the kitchen with speed that could rival the Flash. Arriving, she called out to Erina but the blonde could not be found. One of the kitchen staff then told her Erina was at the Hibachi station, performing a live cooking session.

This was one of the biggest pulls of their restaurant. Not only would they taste heavenly food, but they witnessed it cooked by a goddess as well. Being one of the first high-end restaurants to successfully include this Teppanyaki-style of cooking, Erina's restaurant became number one in japan and rated five-stars globally.

The Hibachi station itself was designed as an open-view kitchen, and circular in nature. There were seats all around the station, so no matter where you were seated, you had a good view of Erina. Normally this area would be jam-packed and completely filled, but it was already near closing time and Erina had finished cooking all the meals about some time ago.

Hisako could see she had turned off all the appliances at the station and was now taking a break, probably trying to relax after a long day.

"Erina-sama! Erina-sama!" she called out frantically.

Though tired, Erina immediately looked up, sensing some sort of urgency in Hisako's voice. It's been a long time since her friend got this wound up.

"Yes Hisako?" Erina said and gave her a calming look. Normally this was enough to appease the girl, Hisako normally finding comfort in Erina's confidence and presence. However the nervous yet excited look that still existed on the face of the pinkette started to get Erina curious. "What seems to be the matter? Is everything all right?"

"He's here! He's here! I've placed him at your special table!"

"Who's here?" Erina asked. "And you did what!" She screamed. "Hisako! You know better than anyone else that seat is reserved for-"

"Jōichirō or his son, Sōma. Yes! I know. But he's here! Sōma-kun is here!"

"W-WHAT!" Erina felt her heart stop. Was this true? Was Yukihira Sōma actually here, visiting her restaurant? The same guy that has not written, or called, or done anything to show he actually cared about her! This isn't a prank right? She clenched her chest knowing that after it's sudden stop, it was now beating uncontrollably.

"What is he doing here?" The blonde ojou-sama shouted. "That idiot is actually here and sitting at…" Erina's face then burned up. He was sitting at her special table. That table was only reserved for her idol Jōichirō! Who told Hisako Sōma could sit there! Certainly she didn't! She never once said it. Yet… Hisako knew. The only other person she would ever allow to take that seat other than Jōichirō…

 _It would be that man. His son._

 _Yukihira Sōma._

Hisako was always looking out for her. Even if she never said anything, she must be transparent in her aide's eyes. Her warm feelings for Hisako were short lived however as Erina realized she had turned off all of her appliances and put away all of her cooking material. She would have to get her machines up and running and figure out what he wanted to eat. And then, she had to get dressed! Oh god! She looked nothing of the part. Of all days, why did he have to come now?

Hisako started to see the worry on her face and could tell easily what she was thinking. Grabbing Erina's hand, she yanked her mistress out of the station and took her place.

"I'll make the course. You freshen up."

"B-But-"

"No if, ands, or buts! I'm the second best chef here after you Erina-sama. Let me handle the dish tonight."

"You know better than anyone else, I have no problems with you making the course Hisako. But I also don't have any clothes either! All I have is my chef uniform. I was not expecting to see anyone!" Out of all days, it would be today that she didn't pack a spare dress with her. A woman of her demand, she always had a change of clothes somewhere. So why today, she decided she did not need any!

Hisako placed a calming hand on her shoulder, trying to relax Erina. The blonde was beginning to freak out and even though it was a bit cute, she could see Erina was going to kill herself over this. Who would of ever thought, Nakiri Erina would be fretting over how she looked for her mortal enemy.

"Erina-sama! Get a hold of yourself… Yukihira Sōma does not care about what you're wearing. Hell! If anything, he might even find you more appealing in your chef clothes and your hands all covered in cooking oil!"

Erina looked at Hisako's reassuring look and sighed in defeat.

"Erina-sama, you could make wearing mud look attractive," Hisako said with no shame; openly admitting she found Erina beautiful, causing said girl to redden a little.

"Y-You're right… I guess I am over thinking things."

"Of course I'm right! When am I ever wrong? Also, the Erina-sama I know has people fawn over her. Not the other way around," she winked. "Though I guess Sōma always did have a knack for making girls fluster…"

Erina reddened even more. "H-He does not! He's… He's… I don't know. Anyways fine! I'm going."

Hisako gave a lighthearted giggle as she watched Erina slowly make her way over to the dining room.

' _Jeez…'_ the pinkette thought and couldn't help but smile to herself. _'She's been wanting to see him for so long, and now here he is in her restaurant and she's finding all the reasons in the world not to see him. Typical Erina-sama.'_

Erina went to the restroom first, washing her hands and straightening herself up in the mirror. She didn't look that bad. Even when wearing her chef hat all day, she barely had hat hair. She just wished she could of prepared more. She wanted to wow him! But Hisako was probably right… he might like her looking like this best. If he even likes her at all… She decided to drop that train of thought instantly. It was only going to put her in a bad mood.

All that mattered was he was here now. In her restaurant, at her special table! Her heart started to pick up pace as she thought about it. Them sharing a dinner at her reserved seat, it was starting to create butterflies in her stomach. Pleased with how she looked, Erina then decided she would sneak into the dining hall. She didn't want anyone seeing her and risking that they would call out to her. She did not want to be distracted. She was focused. She needed all attention to be placed on the task at hand.

Successfully infiltrating her own dining hall without so much as a glance from others, which surprisingly she found she was quite skilled at considering she was a bright blonde figure, Erina hid behind one of her restaurant's scenic pillars and took a peek at her special table. And sure enough, he was there. Red hair, scarred brow, golden eyes… even his signature white clothe was present that he kept around his wrists. It really was Yukihira Sōma, sitting at her special table playing boyishly with his spoon. So many questions flooded her. Why was he here? Why now? It made no sense. Though she couldn't deny the over joyous feeling she was having. Nothing could match it. She felt alive again. She hadn't felt this way in so long.

Her heart was jumping, her breathing was ragged, and she couldn't help but now feel like she looked a total mess even after freshening up. This man, he had no idea how much she thought about him… Clutching her shirt and biting her lip, Erina steeled herself and made her way to the table.

"Y-Yukihira-kun…"

"N-Nakiri?"

* * *

 **Edit 1/5/2016 3:15AM**

OMG! I'm so sorry to the last 5 people I left out in my comments section! I don't know how I missed it. I truly apologize! I had answered most of the reviews during my draft, and completely forgot to finish it when I had completed my final edit. I truly am sorry if you have read the chapter already and did not see any response from me. I really am sorry, and hope you know I am sincere in my apology.

Also made the edit to Hisako being mentioned as a teen. Thank you RL!

 **Intangibly Yours:** You could call me whatever you prefer Intangibly mines ;p Thank you for your support friend! Also! I need more of your storiessss!

 **Forest Gazebo** **:** Like a druh huh? So I guess that makes me a dealer? LMAO. I never thought that's how I would end up in the drug trade. Damn you fanfiction lmaoo.

 **Johnny Walker 21:** Hahah! I wanted to do something of that nature, but idk. When writing the plot I did not take into consideration the time of year lol.

 **Chikikuto** **:** I know! Wow, so much support! And thank you! When I write, I try my hardest to think, what would this character think or do? Are they proactive, are they passive? How are they feeling in their current situation? I think that really helps when creating a good fic.

 **Guest7:** Thank you!

* * *

 **Edit 1/5/2016 1:07 AM**

What will I ever do without you Kusabi? And want to know something that annoys me so much? I proofread like 3 times every single time before I post. How could I miss so many things! Ughhh! This is why writers need proofreaders. You just can't see everything. Made edits where Kusabi pointed and also found a couple more myself. If anyone finds anything else, please do not hesitate to let me know.

* * *

 **Authors Note** : I know. I know. Don't kill me. What a cliffhanger right? It's a double-edged sword. We could either wait until I finish writing that part and further delay an update, or just end it here and I post now. Obviously I chose the latter lol. This chapter is long already, so I think this is a good point to stop. So Erina and Sōma meet! I wonder what will happen ;p Also I added Azami because I have plans for him. There is a reason he is mentioned and why that scene is included.

ALSO OMG! Erina Arc BABY! PLS give her more moments with Sōma in the manga! I need my Sorina fix!

Now, I want to thank everyone. LIKE OMG! You guys… for one chapter, over 40 F&%*ING Reviews! WOW, I really do feel special. I don't understand why, but I honestly thank everyone for being so supportive of my stories. Really, I feel so loved. In fact, I'm going to respond to each review just to show my appreciation. I won't too much but I'll write just enough.

 **Guest1:** Thank you! I am flattered.

 **Anonymous:** Your opinion does matter! I love your humbleness. Thank you for your review.

 **Guest2** : Thank you! I wanted to make something powerful. Show what life would be once she realized he was gone. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

 **KL2789** : Haha Thank you! I try and I'm glad you like it. Thank you for your kind words.

 **Soul Puker** : Hahah. Thank you! Much like all of you, I'm a die-hard shipper XD

 **Guest3** : Thank you! I get excited just writing about them haha.

 **Ridwan-Sama** : Ahh! That's what inspired this story! I thought, what if Erina realizes too late her feelings and Sōma's gone. What would happen? Also thank you Ridwan! Your always giving me your support and I thank you for that.

 **Maail99:** It doesn't work huh ;( I can see what you're saying haha. I knew it was a risk but I wanted to try. Hope you enjoy this chapter more than the last! ^_^

 **ChaosFox60** : Hey you! I'll try. If it's half as good as Y3 I'll be pleased.

 **Justinsj5:** Ayy! Only one thing I can say. Thank you!

 **ChaosOmega8:** Yup, they are the same. And thank you! Haha. I'm sad Y3 is done too. But I'm glad I finished it. There is never enough Sorina to sate us ;p

 **Japonis** : Thank you friend. Keep at it, and you will reap great rewards. Practice makes perfect. Don't aim to be as good as me, aim to be better.

 **Guest4:** LMAO. Ask and you shall recive.

 **Guest5:** Haha. Here you go.

 **Saint Danielle:** Hey Danielle! Hope all is well! Thank you for your support! I appreciate it friend.

 **Eramis8:** Lmao. I wonder why he left too… hmmm… ;p

 **Strikefreedom20a:** Thank you!

 **Cat McHall:** Haha. Heya Cat! Thank you for your support friend!

 **Alzeno** : Thank you.

 **Shriayle:** Lol. I try not to. It's hard when you have so many people expecting great things haha. I know you know the feeling ;) Thank you for your support Shri!

 **Sorina:** Ahh my good friend who still has not made an account! Haha. You've been with me since Y3 and now here you are in Hollow. Thank you so much! I really do appreciate your support. You're always reviewing my work and it makes me so happy to know I will always have your support. I tried to update around Chirstmas but I just was not happy with what I had. Sorry, I really did want to give everyone a nice christmas gift but it just never materialized.

 **Xienrhose3** : Lmaoo! Hype! Haha. I know the feeling. I feel the same!

 **A.K.A. Kusabi:** As always, thank you friend for your tireless work. From Y3 to now Hollow. I appreciate your support greatly! I thank you.

 **Guest6:** LMAO! Ahh that story wink* wink* ;p Imagine if this was. Lol. No, that was a one-shot.

 **Sym** : This is Hypocrisy huh? LMAO. Your words are too kind. Thank you ;)

 **Raydark182:** Thank you Ray! And you're probably right haha. I'm not sure why I put two brackets lol. I just thought it looked cuter that way LMAO.

 **Hinate:** Wow! You get confused between canon and fanfic when you read my stories! I'm honored! Thank you! I try to make it as real as possible! ;)

 **Charlie:** Who knows why Sōma left. I hope we find out soon lol. And Thank you! Haha. I feel the same way when I see authors I love write.

 **Gokai Red:** LMAO. Easy there Gokai haha. This won't be one of those stories ;) Don't worry, we'll have enough of that in SSNS. This one I want to keep for all ages.

 **MJJK46:** Thank you! I worked hard on it to set the mood so I'm glad it paid off.

 **Wacko12:** I don't know, we'll have to wait for Erina to ask him now won't we? Lol

 **DusDes:** Hahah. Darn, what you said makes plenty sense lol. I should of done that. And I'll see. It normally takes me that long because I write, re-write, edit, sleep on it, read again when it's out of my mind, then post LMAO.

 **Kensie-kun:** I know kensie. I could of probably done more on Y3. But as I writer I was starting to hit a roadblock. That story was only supposed to be a short one anyways. I actually made it longer than it was supposed to be lol.

 **Mr. Mrs. MDF:** Here is our man! Hahah. Too bad we'll have to wait one more chapter. Sorry about that ;(


	3. All Is Fair In Love And War

**Hollow**

Chapter 3

 _All Is Fair In Love And War_

"Y-Yukihira-kun…"

"N-Nakiri?"

Surprised golden eyes stared into nervous shades of violet. There they stayed; locked in each other's gaze for what seemed like an eternity, unmoving and resilient. Though they said not a word to one another other than announcing each other's presence, the battle their eyes fought spoke volumes.

The ever-so-wavering and soft lavender ones asked questions of longing and absence while molten golden orbs reciprocated feelings of surprise and mischievousness.

Erina stood there not sure how to proceed. What does she say? What should she do? She never thought about how she would actually act upon meeting him again. All she knew was that, more than anything else; she wanted to see him again.

 _This was her chance right? That meeting she's been dreaming of since the day he left?_

Nervousness and doubt started to creep inside of her as ideas of just turning heel and walking away started to arise. The pressure building upon her was just insurmountable. Nakiri Erina was a woman that never turned tail and hide, but on the battlefield of love… she just didn't have the same level of confidence. She bit her lower lip trying to regain her composure, fearing she was already giving away signs of weakness.

However, much to the relief of Erina, Yukihira Sōma was a man that never notices the atmosphere of a situation, no matter how dark or pressure filled it may be.

Getting up from his seat with a sly grin on his face, one Erina couldn't deny she had missed; he approached her with his hands shoved smoothly into his pockets.

"Hey Nakiri, you're looking good," he said. "I see you still have those cute pointy sideburns still going for you," he even dared to tease.

Sōma knew this would set her off, and she didn't disappoint. Her face instantly flushed and the way she shot him a minor glare; he couldn't help but let his grin grow larger. He had come to miss these overreactions from the blonde over the years. It was quite settling to see she had not changed.

Erina continued to redden at his bluntness. Of course he would start off a conversation teasing her, she thought. Typical Yukihira Sōma. He knew not how to greet a lady properly! She was half-heartedly expecting him to say something along the lines of " _Hello,"_ and " _It's been a while,_ " but it looks like he hasn't changed one bit. Though, unbeknownst to Sōma, she was thankful; at least he wasn't making things awkward. It was as if they didn't skip a beat, and all those years that he was missing mattered not.

"W-Whatever! I-I wish I could say the same for you!" Erina retorted instinctively. "You barely look even passable." She finished her statement and crossed her arms, even doing her typical domineering hair flick that she's mastered to perfection. Though everything in her being was screaming the opposite. He looked damn good standing there in front of her. Taller, more mature, but none-the-less, the same exact man she knew while in school.

He wore his hairstyle messy and long, reminiscent of how he looked after returning from the school's Stagiaire period. He looked so roguish with his hair slightly long back then, and after seeing him now, an older but sexier version, Erina couldn't help but fight the butterflies that were forming in her stomach. God he looked even better than she had imagined.

Biting her lower lip once more, hoping it would have the same effect as last time, the blonde had to force down a growing blush as she once again started to overthink things.

Sōma smirked at her boyishly and closed the space between them so now they were merely a few spaces apart. He was taking great joy in seeing her like this. It's been too long, and he couldn't help but miss the fun little banters they always had.

 _There was something about them. It just caused a certain thrill to rise up in him._

"Oh really?" He said. "I'm sad… and here I thought I looked somewhat presentable."

Erina turned from looking at him, unable to hold his teasing gaze. One hand playing with the buttons on her tightly fitted chef coat while the other twirled a long strand of hair in pure nervousness, the reddened blonde tried miserably to hide her painted cheeks. Her heart was also now starting to beat uncontrollably with every moment that passed them by.

"H-Hardly!" Erina lied. "Y-You haven't changed at all," she then mumbled, in a much softer tone. She meant it as a compliment.

Sōma however didn't quite catch that, and grinned. "Speak for yourself, you're still as cold as ever."

Erina turned her obviously flushed face and shot him her best attempt at a glare. "W-Who are you calling cold! I'm not the one who's been ignoring people since the day they left school!"

Erina immediately paled.

 _DAMN!_

She did not mean to blurt that out. Why was it that every time she was around this man, he made her lose her cool? Even now, after so many years, he still had the uncanny ability to cause her to overreact. This was the last thing she wanted to bring up, especially when their conversation was going so naturally.

Yes, she'll admit. His teasing and her overreactions were a big part of their relationship. It's what qualified their conversations as "normal," interestingly enough.

"Ignoring?" Sōma questioned, cocking his head curiously. "What do you mean?"

"F-Forget it," the blonde quickly covered up. She didn't want to make it seem like she actually thought about him. Clearly he wasn't thinking about her… The last thing she wanted was for that man to know he's been on her mind since the day he's left. She would die of embarrassment if he ever found out. She swore all the blood in her body was on her face as the blush on her cheeks was nowhere near dying down, and the piqued interest from Sōma was not helping.

The scarred-brow man however shook his head at the Tōtsuki princess, or should we say queen at this point? She never really was one he could understand. Part of him wanted to go back to his seat and drop the subject, while his more impulsive side was telling him to press on further. He was curious as to what she meant. He hasn't ignored anyone since he left. In fact, he's tried his best to keep in touch with all his former classmates since he's been gone.

 _Erina included…_

She was the one ignoring him… or so it seemed. After sending her a few cards, and getting no responses, he figured she was happy he was gone. She never really showed signs of being his friend, though Sōma just figured Erina really had a hard time showing she cared. However now being called out as the one ignoring her, Sōma couldn't help but be even more intrigued.

He could go two ways about this. Passive, and just ignore the topic and move on like Erina wanted, or reactive and bring it up again at least one more time. In the end, his more compulsive side took over, and Sōma decided to repeat himself. "Nakiri, what do you mean?"

The blonde looked back at the red-haired man with softer eyes, now feeling somewhat vulnerable. She was hoping he would just drop the subject; she didn't feel like discussing something so personal with him, especially ones that might expose the way she felt about the man in front of her. Also it was just too soon, she didn't want to bring it up after they had just met again.

"I-It's nothing… just forget about it… ok?" She looked down, gaze averted; and the fiery blushed look she held moments ago reverted to a more nervous fleeting expression that she had held when first seeing him.

She didn't want to know if he was really ignoring her or not. She was too afraid to find out the real answer. If he truly was ignoring her, that would crush her. Her small hope of them actually becoming friends, and maybe potentially something more would be vanquished just like that. And she didn't want that to happen, at the very least not yet. She wanted to hold on to this joyous feeling of seeing him again, even if it would be short lived.

And even if he wasn't ignoring her, she didn't want their first meeting to be something so drama filled. She just wanted the boy to sit, eat dinner, and enjoy her company. Was that so much to ask for?

Sōma outwardly shrugged seeing the princess wasn't going to budge. He wasn't going to push it if she didn't want him to. Giving her a charming smirk, he decided he'd leave that question for another day then. He'll forget it about all right… for now.

"Fine, how about we eat and catch up? Sounds good?"

Erina nodded vigorously, appreciative that he was dropping the subject, and the two took their seats at her special table.

Moments later, arriving to a flustered Erina and a grinning Sōma, Hisako rolled out the finished platter and served the two one of Erina's famous main courses, Bourbon Chicken. The chicken was cut into beautiful bite-sized pieces and spread all across the rice. Sprinkled with seasoning and crushed red pepper flakes, the dish looked gorgeous.

Simple, but nonetheless extravagant.

How something could appear so, it was hard to describe. The way the chicken's mouth watering bronze pigment contrasted with the pure white of the rice, the burning red flakes, and the mossy green seasoning was just simply eye-catching. Then pulling out what looked like to Sōma a very expensive bottle of red wine, which he figured was probably worth more than his entire being, Hisako poured the two a glass each. Placing the bottle on the table, and making sure she got everything served, she gave Sōma a warm smile and then after turning to shoot Erina a playful wink, the pinkette took her leave.

As much as she wanted to stay and just hang with Sōma since truly, she has missed him dearly, she also wanted to give her mistress and the boy that's been haunting her dreams some alone time. Just from the few seconds of being near the pair, Hisako could already see life breathing back into Erina. So many emotions were at play on her features, and Hisako couldn't help but smile. It's been so long since she's seen her best friend flustered, blushing, and full of life; even if she did look slightly annoyed on the outside. Hisako could tell… Erina was overjoyed at seeing the unorthodox cook.

Erina would probably never admit it to him, but she was glowing in Hisako's eyes. Just that alone was enough to make the aide more than pleased.

Sōma gulped down the dish, barely able to hold himself back. The chicken was absolutely delicious. It was cooked to perfection and the wine by itself was just fantastic! He had never tasted wine this smooth before. Between bites and sipping on his glass, he looked up at Erina and gave her a cheesy grin.

"This is really good Nakiri. I'm surprised you have a simple but effective dish like this on your menu."

Erina rolled her eyes at him, a bit playfully which even surprised her, and crossed her arms. "What do take me for, even I know it's not all about just the looks of a dish. Impact is also a big key… A-And anyways, you should save your compliments for Hisako, not me."

"But you're the one who wrote the recipe right? So you also get some credit..."

"Eh… I guess. A-And anyways, stop speaking with your mouth full!" Erina reprimanded. Sōma nodded apologetically and continued to eat with haste. Erina watched him somewhat amused. This man, he really had not changed even in the slightest. As she looked upon him, her chest started to swell and she could feel her face growing hot.

 _Was this what it was like to be in love? To feel pain when they're missing and to feel nothing but pure joy just by their presence?_

This was what she wanted right? A second chance to regain that important piece of her life she had lost? It started to amuse her; she really did feel like one of her romance novel heroines. Now she understood what they meant by just being near him was enough to make her feel like the happiest woman that ever existed. It brought new meaning to the quote _'you don't know what you got, until it's gone.'_

Looking down at her plate, she realized she had barely even touched her food. She was only sipping on her wine from time to time. There was nothing wrong with her dish. In fact, just from the smell, she could tell Hisako cooked it flawlessly. So why hadn't she taken a bite yet? She figured it was because of him... She could barely keep her eyes off of the redhead let alone eat. She just wanted to keep looking at him, as if she was hypnotized by his sheer presence or something.

 _He was so perfect in her eyes. If only he knew. Even the scar on his brow added to his perfection._

His boyish charm and uncanny ability to be cool in any situation, it drew her in like a moth to a flame. He was everything she was not, and vice versa. She had come to realize this over the years. And it drew her to him more and more.

 _She wondered now…_

 _If he…_

"Yukihira-kun…"

Sōma looked up from his meal, making eye contact with the blonde. He found her looking at him intently; her face resting on one of her hands as her other circled the brim of her wine glass. She looked lost in thought, or more so, lost in thought about him. "Hmm?"

"Do… d-do you, remember… your promise to me?" Erina had no idea why she was bringing this up now, but she wanted to know. She was feeling a bit more daring. She wanted to see if he remembered. It was their red string of fate that tied them together; that day of the entrance ceremony, where he made that oath to her.

One day she had found herself writing it down in her diary. Those words of his, she would never forget. No man has ever challenged her like that. And no man probably ever would…

"My promise?" Sōma raised a brow and placed his utensils down, now finished with his meal. "What promise?"

Erina didn't even try to hide her disappointment. She sighed and looked off in the distance, now completely lost in her own thoughts again. She felt like a fool to even ask such a question.

' _Figures… of course he wouldn't remember.'_

Sōma was a bit caught off guard, but seeing Erina zone off again, something in him triggered the memory of the only promise she could be talking about. "Oh! You mean that promise!" Sōma grinned at her wickedly.

Hearing him speak again, Erina turned to look at him, a bit hesitantly though. She didn't want to get her hopes up. Who would remember something as silly as a stupid promise he said to her as children. He would never understand the weight of his words, and what they meant to her.

"Of course I remember! I haven't forgotten it! I've still yet to make you say it right…"

 _Delicious._

Erina's eyes were now locked with him, and her heart started to beat uncontrollably.

' _He remembered! He actually remembered!'_

She bit her lower lip in pure nervousness, a habit she was starting to see she was developing around him, not sure how to proceed. She had sort of braced herself for failure, not really expecting him to recall one of his first words to her.

"Y-Yes…"

The boy's face brightened. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. In fact, I can take you up on that promise now actually…"

Erina's eyes widened. This day… who would've guessed that it would turn out like this? First he shows up at her restaurant uninvited, and now he's going to fulfill his oath he made to her all those years ago? This had to be a dream right? Someone's got to be out there playing a cruel prank on her.

"Actually you know what?" The boy placed a finger on his chin to show he was in thought. "I'll save that for another day. We'll do it some other time. I don't want to ruin our first meeting in years with you saying 'disgusting' all over again," he teased.

Erina let out a small giggle, one that even caught her by surprise. God this man was insufferable. He always knew how to change the mood, for better and for worse. This time, she couldn't help but find it funny.

She really did call his food disgusting didn't she? Thinking about her childish behavior back then caused her to laugh a bit more. And to think, all that would set the flames to where they are now. Who would of thought? Certainly not she, but clearly her grandfather and Jōichirō thought something would come of it. Were they psychic or something?

"You know Yukihira-kun, even now, I bet your food is just as bad as it used to be," Erina found herself saying. She grinned at him slyly.

Sōma returned her smirk and raised a brow playfully. "Oh really? We'll just have to see about that now won't we?"

Was this flirting? Erina had no idea. But it definitely felt like it! She couldn't help the over joyous feeling erupting in her heart and spreading throughout her body.

"Also Nakiri, you should smile more," Sōma said. "You look cuter that way."

Ok this was definitely a dream! And they were DEFINITELY flirting! Did he just call her CUTE! Her! The ice queen of everything that was cooking… cute? She was everything but cute! She was ruthless, perfect, smart, even beautiful… but cute? Erina was dying of overdose, as the charming grin on the boy's features was sending her to another plane of existence.

However, all good things must come to an end as Sōma's phone then buzzed and he looked down and sighed. Without realizing it, he had overstayed his little visit. He was planning on just passing through after Ryō had recommended this place to him, but after finding out this was Erina and Hisako's restaurant, time had flew by without him catching it. It was already really late, and if he missed the upcoming train, he would have to wait a few hours for the next one.

"Hey Erina, sorry to cut our time short but it looks like I need to head on out now. My train should be arriving in a bit," Sōma said, a bit apologetic.

"Oh… I see," Erina responded. She didn't even notice that he called her by her first name. She was too caught up in the fact that he was leaving so soon. She couldn't even fight the disappointment that escaped her voice.

Emerging from the shadows, and with perfect timing might she add (it wasn't like she was watching them in secret or anything), Hisako approached the table with an empty serving cart, ready to take away their dishes and such.

"Hishoko! You should have joined us sooner you know," Sōma grinned at her, noticing the dutiful aide. "Unfortunately, I got to be going now."

"Hehe, sure. Next time Sōma-kun." Hisako then glanced at Erina and saw the thwarted expression growing on her features. "Do you have to leave so soon?" She asked, knowing her mistress was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, sorry about that guys. I'll come back, promise! There's a lot more stuff on the menu I need to try," He said grinning at the girls. "But I need to head home and visit the shop. Haven't been there in a long time and my train is coming soon."

"You don't have to catch the train you know," Hisako replied quickly. "I'm sure Erina-sama wouldn't mind getting a ride for you. _Right_ Erina?" The pinkette looked to the blonde and smiled slyly.

"Y-Yes!" Erina piped up. "I-I can get a ride for you, Y-Yukihira-kun…"

"Nah, don't trouble yourselves over me. You girls have a good night, we'll be in touch," Sōma said with ease and made his way out.

He failed to see Erina's outstretched arm… wanting to grab hold of him and keep him there. She looked like a child, having her favorite teddy bear snatched away for misbehaving. That piece of her that she just regained… it was leaving again all too soon.

Her hands slowly lowered, as she watched him saunter out her restaurant just as easily as he came. He didn't even give a proper goodbye! No hug, no nothing! Her chest was twisting in turmoil as she stood there, unsure of what to do.

Hisako watched with much interest as Erina looked to be in a daze, and then deciding to take action, she snapped her fingers in front of the blonde to get her attention.

"Erina-sama, what are you waiting for?"

"H-Huh?" The blonde asked. She wasn't sure what Hisako was alluding to, too caught up in her own thoughts.

"Go after him!"

"W-What!" Erina jerked, a bit surprised at Hisako's boldness. "What are you talking about? There is no way I can do that!"

"You can't just let your significant other just up and leave like that! You didn't even get his number! Go! Go! Go!" Hisako just didn't get it sometimes. Erina knew everything about the cooking world down to the tiny fractions of salt needed to perfect a dish, but she couldn't recognize when something important from her was soon to be gone again. Hell, Sōma had disappeared for a few years! What's to say he wasn't going to disappear again!

"Hisa-" Before Erina could protest, the devoted secretary grabbed hold of her and dragged her outside. Erina also wanted to argue against Hisako's choice of words, calling the red-haired idiot her significant other, but it looked like she would have to have that conversation another day.

Now outside, Hisako located Sōma across the street, waiting at a nearby train station and pushed Erina off in that direction.

The blonde coming to terms with the fact that Hisako had a point, and she seemed to always be the light pointing her in the right direction, hesitantly made her way across the street. Seeing him standing there, bathed in the night light, Erina couldn't help the flutters of butterflies that were dancing in her stomach. This man, he continuously had this affect on her. No other person in the world could invoke these feelings.

It almost felt like a scene right out of one of her beloved novels, where the boy or girl meets up with their crush under a starry night sky. Steeling herself by grabbing the hem of her chef coat, she jogged up to him casually, not trying to look to eager. His train would be arriving any minute now.

"Y-Yukihira-kun!" The food queen called out to him.

Sōma turned and shot Erina a surprised glance.

"N-Nakiri? What's the matter? Did I forget something?"

"Uhh… Eh… N-No, not really…"

"Oh," Sōma said. "Then what's up? It couldn't be you're that desperate for me to fulfill my promise now could it? I told you I would do it another time," He teased.

"N-No!" Erina blushed, completely embarrassed. "J-Jeez, I j-just wanted to say… it was good seeing you again," she mumbled. The blonde looked away as she said those words, unable to look at him.

 _God this was embarrassing._

Sōma shook his head playfully, and made his way towards Erina so they were practically within a step of each other.

"You're a strange one, running all this way to tell me that" he grinned at her as he said this. "It was good seeing you too. I kind of missed our usual chitchat over the years. I always wondered what you were up to."

Erina reddened. So he was thinking about her! Her heart was doing backflips, completely over the moon at the moment. She wanted to scream "me too," but she fought against it. She wanted to keep her composure, but just the idea of him thinking about her from time to time was causing her legs to grow weak. Knowing he actually cared, it helped to give her the confidence of what she was about to ask next.

"Y-Yukihira-kun… I-If you're free sometime this week…" Erina started. She had to get this out. Who knows when he would be back? If she could secure another meeting with him, maybe she could make sure he was around a lot more. This was her chance! She had to take it. "M-Maybe you and I coul-"

Sōma's phone buzzed once more and he reached into his pocket. Someone was calling him.

"Hold that thought Nakiri, one sec," he said to the blonde. "Hey you!" Sōma answered into the phone, a huge smile plastered on his face. "What's up?"

Erina stood silently as she waited for his phone call to end. A bit annoyed at being interrupted, she then then figured the brief pause would help her calm down and give her the opportunity to ask her question more smoothly.

"Yeah, just got back to Japan…"

…

"I know, I know, I should have told you…"

…

"Cut me some slack will you? Anyways, I'll call you when I get home."

…

"Ok, sounds like a plan." The redhead let out a small chuckle and hung up.

"Sorry about that Nakiri, girlfriends you know. They want to know where you're at, at all times!" He laughed to himself while rubbing the back of his head apologetically. "Now what were you saying?"

At this very current moment, saying that it felt like time had stopped would be too cliché of a phrase. In fact it was more than that. To put into words as best as one could possibly describe, it was as if Medusa herself had risen from her mythological grave and appeared before the blonde; only to cast her wicked gorgon's eye on the little princess and turn her to stone; for now and forever. That's how emotionless and unmoving Tōtsuki's number one became. Completely frozen upon the floor that she stood, as only one word seemed to resonate throughout her entire being.

"G-Girlfriend?" Erina said. Voice completely driven of feeling. She more so repeated it to herself than for Sōma's confirmation.

"Yeah, me right? Who would of guessed?" Sōma said casually. "Never thought someone would actually be interested in me like that."

 _Girlfriend… Girlfriend… Sōma has a girlfriend…_ those words replayed in her mind over and over again. Like a song being stuck, and repeating the same phrase for eternity, Erina's brain could not move past the idea of Sōma already being in a relationship.

She heard that damned "G" word like a sick melody sung by bewitching sirens in the night. A word, funnily enough, that she was all too familiar with because of the numerous romance novels she had come to read over the years.

The blonde just couldn't believe the turn of events. One moment, she was jumping for joy, feeling all giddy, and nervous like a young lover. She felt weightless, as if she was walking on the moon with nothing to tie her down. And then next, here she was completely crushed as a familiar dull pang started to beat in her chest. Oh yeah, this feeling... she had grown accustomed to it over the years. She knew it all too well; and it always involved this man.

She said this was a dream earlier right? Scratch that. Today was a nightmare, a sick and twisted nightmare. To dangle the boy of her fantasy in front of her, only to have him wretched away and already taken… why must life be so cruel.

 _Why was she always the one that's too late… Too late to realize her feelings. Now too late for him…_

"Nakiri? You ok?" Sōma asked after seeing the girl freeze up.

"Uh… Y-Yeah," she mumbled.

"So what were you saying again?"

"N-Nothing!" Erina quickly chirped. "A-Anyways… h-have a s-safe trip... Y-Yukihira-kun…" Barely able to control her emotions, stuttering and all, Erina ran off back to her restaurant not even waiting for Sōma to reply. She couldn't chance it. She could already feel tears starting to form and the pain in her chest was nowhere near subsiding.

Sōma made a step to chase after her but stopped after hearing the obnoxious sound of his train approaching. Something was just off. He was concerned over her sudden change in attitude, and wanted to see if she was all right. But he couldn't chance missing his train, and with much deliberation, hopped on. Looking out of window, he saw the blonde was almost near her restaurant and sighed in relief. Hisako would be sure to take care of her he thought, as his train slowly took off towards his destination.

By the time Erina made it back inside the comforts of her own diner, the fragile blonde's cheeks were already soaked in tears. It didn't take Hisako long to notice her mistress in distress and run to her aid.

Pulling Erina into a tight hug, she hushed her soothingly as she rubbed her back. She definitely did not expect this. What happened? So many questions were building up inside of her but she was sure Erina would let her know after calming her down a bit.

Continuing to rub the girl softly, Hisako led Erina to one of their nearby couches in the lounge. She was thankful by this time everyone had gone. She had just bid farewell to Yume, and thus it was only Erina and Hisako now left. She would be damned if someone else saw her mistress like this. She knew Erina wasn't thinking about that now, but in the right sense of mind, she would feel the same if others were around.

Looking up from Hisako's chest and pulling away slightly, Erina wiped her eyes as she started to settle down. Her breathing was still ragged, but the tears for the most part had dried up, and only her eyes and cheeks now remained slightly puffy and red.

"W-Why... why is e-everything s-so u-unfair?"

"Erina-sama..." Hisako started, but she didn't know what to say.

"G-Guess what happened…" Erina asked, sighing irritably. She was hiccuping now, as her tears were slowly subsiding, and she almost sounded sarcastic. She then leant back against the couch, separating somewhat from Hisako. She was a bit ashamed at her own actions, and she casted her gaze towards her hands resting on her lap.

"I don't know, you missed the chance to tell him how you feel?" the pinkette answered.

"Hmph…" Erina cocked her head away, bemused. "Well that too I guess..." She had no idea why she was acting this way towards Hisako. She was frustrated and annoyed, and the last person she would ever want to treat in such a fashion would be her dearest friend.

But right now, Erina was an emotional rollercoaster. And Hisako being one of the most attentive and understanding people in the world knew this; and took everything in stride.

"So what's really the matter Erina-sama?"

Erina played with her fingers as she then decided to look Hisako's way. She opened her mouth, closed it, and then opened once more after deciding upon speaking again.

"He… He has a girlfriend already…" she said meekly. "I am too late, like always…"

Hisako let her head fall, openly showing her disappointment as well. Though she was a bit confused by Erina's last statement, which caused her to cock her head to the side lightly. Seeing a somewhat perplexed look on her aide, Erina returned the girls confused look before Hisako decided to speak.

"How are you late Erina-sama?"

"W-What do you mean how am I?" Erina puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms defensively. Here she was taking out her anger on Hisako. She couldn't help feeling frustrated. How does her aide not understand her feelings right now?

"I'm late because Yukihira-kun already has a girlfriend! And girlfriends turn into marriage! And marriage turns into… into…"

Hisako put her hands on Erina's shoulders and gave her slight shake, stopping the blonde's tirade. She could already see Erina overworking herself again.

"Erina-sama…" Hisako tried to think of the best way to phrase this. "You do know having a girlfriend is not a permanent thing right?"

"E-Eh?" Erina looked at Hisako stupendously. "I-I thought... you can only have one girlfriend, a-and you're only allowed to marry one person and-"

Hisako shook her head, and gave Erina another small shake.

"Well yes, Erina-sama. You can only have one boyfriend or girlfriend at a time." _'At least in normal relationships,'_ Hisako added in her mind, but decided that would just complicate things and left that part out from the blonde. "But that does not mean they are permanent. Boyfriends and girlfriends can break-up and find new partners you know…"

"W-What!" Erina practically screamed. "B-But all the novels I read! The boy and the girl! Once they become together, they are forever in love and they get married, and they-"

Hisako stopped her once again, this time completely amused. Clearly Erina didn't read any intense drama filled stories. She should have guessed. The blonde seemed to have only read happy-go-lucky, and simple romance titles. She should have figured though. Now that she thought of it, she couldn't remember one drama filled title she bought for her mistress. This was partly her fault. The pinkette sighed, realizing she was also part to blame for Erina's inability to understand relationship titles and dynamics.

"That is not necessarily true Erina-sama. Yes, someone can find another person, and if they are truly lucky go from simple dating to marriage and so forth. But a lot of times, more often than not, things don't fall into place so easily…"

"S-So… Yukihira-kun is still not out of reach?" The blonde whispered. She was so hesitant to ask. Feeling as if her hopes were once again alive, she didn't want them to be crushed like a few moments ago at the train station. She had thought all hope was lost. That she would forever be alone. Now her aide is telling her, there was still a chance? Her heart was already trying its best to control itself with the fluctuations of emotions. Anything more, and she wouldn't know if she could survive.

She felt like a mess at the moment. She probably looked ugly in Hisako's eyes, sniffling and hiccuping uncontrollably all the while being rude and crass. She was thankful the tears had stopped falling, though the salty taste on her lips was a quick reminder it was not too long ago.

 _Could she still get him yet? Was this really possible?_

"Yes Erina-sama!" The pinkette said and then smiled at her brightly.

"T-Then… what do we do?" Erina asked. She was completely at a loss here. If Sōma was already in a relationship with someone else, wasn't he completely out of her reach now, unless they broke up, like Hisako said.

The dutiful secretary then gave her a devilish look, one that she had not seen before, or thought the girl possessed. "Easy, you just take him for yourself!"

"H-Huh!" Erina's eyes practically flew out of her head. "B-But! He's already in a relationship with someone else! W-We can't!"

Hisako shrugged. "Yes we can. All is fair in love and war Erina-sama," she answered as if that was the perfect answer to all the blonde's future questions.

"I-I have no idea what you mean Hisako," Erina admitted somewhat embarrassed. Even now after all these years, she was still ignorant of the world… It just continued to show how hypocritical she was of people during her younger years. Telling them they knew nothing of fine cuisine while here she was, knowing nothing of everyday matters.

Hisako hugged Erina and looked at her brightly. "It means you have to fight for what you want! You want Sōma-kun… yes?"

Erina blushed at Hisako's directness. "I-I… Umm… I guess so."

"Do you or do you not? Because if you don't, well some other girl is-"

"I do!" Erina cut her off, not wanting to hear about this " _other"_ girl. "I want him!" Reddened lavender eyes, stained by tears, were replaced by a fierce competitive flame of violet.

Hisako's smile broadened.

"Then we're just going to have to get him… now won't we?"

* * *

 **Edit 3.1 3/12/16, 5:52PM**

Thanks Kusabi, made the changes hahah. And Yume is the girl from the last chapter. A random character I made up to maintain the receptionist desk. ^_^

* * *

 **Authors Note** : Hi all, sorry about taking this long. Been going through some things and I don't know, just couldn't find the time to write. The inspiration was kind of lost and the mood I was in... just wasn't in the mood for writing. However, looks like I got out of that slump... I hope ;p

Also going to respond here to a bunch of IM's I got, specifically two topics that were brought up by numerous people, in case other people had the same questions.

1\. To the couple of people who requested a photo of myself, I posted a picture on my profile so that's what I look like. Lol. I never knew people actually wanted to see what their favorite author is in person, but I'm just a regular guy. Not really good at selfies but there you go haha.

2\. And to the people asking if I'm alive, well here I am XD. Just going through some stuff. Don't worry. Hehe. I'll try and be more consistent. I really do apologize.

* * *

Now to my favorite part; WHOLY $%$#^^$^%$%$^$^%^! Like honestly… Two chapters and over 100+ reviews… I don't even know where to begin. The first chapter was just a setup so technically it was really one chapter… I guess I'll just do what I normally do, and respond to your reviews here. Thank you everyone! You reviews really do inspire me and make me feel truly special. I thank you.

Going to write short replies since it's a ton. If a review needs an in depth reply, then I'll write a bit more? Don't want take up too much. I'll also group similar replies to reviews, to save space. But know I love all of you!

 **aGoldenLion, The Rendezvous to Affinity, Eramis8, Guest 1, Elemented, LightningDestroyer, Qwer, ChaosOmega8, Unoo, Ken18, OtakuWest, Johnny Walker, Charlie, SomeRandomGuyOntheNet, raydark182, DustDes, syrathia, abhishekbssn, Lord Mortensen, xienrhose3, strikefreedom20a, kevinbudiono001, kensie-kun, Guest2, anzlie, SORINAsoarhigh, aosachi, Forest Gazebo, BoggyGReaper,Synndraval, Thuy Vi, the-clumsy-one, BleachCadelina, glenmcbride272, SilverFangGang, Fiv, Guest3, silverstar456, Songstress Lacus, don2261, LuciferXIII, Mr. Fancycakes, evolvelove, kishoto, KawaiiNeko-chan0, HH, Guest4, Tha Music Guy, FemmeFatale55, syaifer42, Aishitaoru, Frost** :

Thank You! Sorry I took so long ;( Just had a lot going on. Please forgive me ^_^ I love you guys! And please know I've read all of your reviews individually. But to save space, I responded like this. Since some of the responses would be pretty much the same. I hope I'm not forgetting anyone or misspelled anyone's name ;(

 **DemonDamian** : It's ok Damian haha. No worries. Late or not, you're still cool hehe And OMG dude! lol. I think it was awesome LMAO. I'm the light now, that brings day? Hahah. Oh lord… must have been dark times then over these past two months LMAO. Sorry for that friend ;)

 **a.k.a. Kusabi** : Thanks once again bud! Appreciate your spellchecks for me!

 **Cat McHall** : Even I don't know how he feels lol. Not sure where I want to go yet.

 **rl** : Thanks for the edit rl! I appreciate when people find errors. I make the changes ASAP!

 **Maail99** : Hehe! And not sure. I have a long plot written, so it will def be longer than Y3.

 **Saint Danielle** : Thanks Danielle! Always appreciate your feedback! Glad you liked that tidbit with Alice and Kuro.

 **Theblackbird123** : I'm glad it touched you! I was hoping to get some reaction from at least some of my readers there. And I'm sorry for the wait. I do apologize :(

 **MJJK46** : Of course! Every reviewer is special to me. And I want to let them know, I have read every review, and thank them for their support.

 **Sorina** : Make an account! And tell me! LMAO. And I know. Sorry to keep you waiting! Just a lot happening atm. Wait so you have an account? LMAO. You must tell me hehe. This suspense lol.

 **Soul Puker** : Maybe in a future chapter. Wanted to focus on Sorina on this one hehe.

 **Gokai Red** : LMAO. Sorry, not in this one lol. Got to have one for all ages ;p

 **Stygian Hazard** : You're very perceptive hehe. I won't reveal anything! ;)

 **Renu** : Lol, I'd love to see if youre predictions come true.

 **Ridwan-Sama** : Haha. Your reactions are priceless ;)

 **masteriketwist** : I could potentially do one. Who knows? And OMG! I was hoping for a more special/tailored-to-her reveal. But at least Erina is still shocked. I want to see how she deals with it.

 **Laura Rose** : Hahah. I finally got around to updating! Thanks for keeping my spirits high while I was down. Really appreciated your support Rose. Your story always made me smile and you're a great friend too! Laureneeeeee hehe ;)

 **SsinofRoses** : Thank you! I feel really special. Don't really know what to say haha. Guess I need to get used to being called these positive adjectives lol. And I'm sorry for the wait ;(


	4. Her Feelings

**Hollow**

Chapter 4

 _Her Feelings_

Honey blonde locks danced with the cold night breeze to the beat of clicking heels making their way down a busy market street. Mixed with the many sounds of a hearty evening, laughter and the buzzing of people to name a few, violet eyes looked around slowly as she gradually made her way through.

Erina knew it was only a matter of moments before she arrived at the now famous Restaurant Yukihira. And though it may be well renowned, the restaurant looked anything but the part.

It was funny, she thought to herself, that no matter how famous and well known Sōma got, he never changed the appearance or moved his family shop. He kept it exactly where his father had placed it. One would think this would be problematic, since such a famous chef with a tiny shop would cause massive lines and plenty of unhappy customers for such a little store front. However, since no one ever really knew where Sōma was at one time, and that the shop was always predominantly closed, there was never really a crowd.

You just had to be lucky to spot the open sign since Sōma never makes it publicly known when he was back either. Lucky for her, from their previous conversation a week ago, she knew he was home.

Looking down at her phone, her Maps app showed just another block or two forward and she would be there. Coincidentally, at the same time, her phone began to ring and vibrate and the picture of a smiling Alice and a glaring Erina when they were young popped up reading incoming call.

Erina hummed to the beat of Spice by Tokyo Karankoron, liking to listen to her favorite ringtone a bit before answering.

She smiled knowingly. Hisako must have informed her cousin about what she had planned tonight. They were _that_ close after all. After graduating Tōtsuki, the three of them became a tight unit. Of course they remained friends with all the others, but the three of them had formed their own small circle; where they could vent and talk about all things concerning them without the fear of being judged. And Alice had learned first hand why Hisako was her most trusted friend.

Clicking the green answer button, Erina placed the phone to her ear.

"Hell-"

"Erina!" Alice shouted through the line before the blonde could even finish her sentence. "You meanie! How could you not tell me you were going to visit Sōma-kun tonight!"

Erina let out a small laugh. "Calm down Alice… Sorry, I should of told you."

"Damn right you should of told me!" On the other end of the line, Alice pushed Ryō onto the couch and plopped herself on top of her lovable hunk. He always made the best seat in her opinion. More so than any of her expensive furniture. "This is important!"

Ryō smiled wryly and welcomed his wife with loving arms. She always did this. Had her little girl-on-girl conferences with her cousin and Hisako and used him as a chair while doing so. He knew the golden rule. He could listen but not speak. From what he could tell, she was only speaking with Erina at the moment, but he was sure the aide would be joining sooner or later..

"One second, let me add Hisako," Alice said. "She needs to be part of this."

Ryō smirked. Did he know his wife or what? Sometimes she could be so predictable. He nuzzled into her neck which caused Alice to playfully headbutt him. She wanted to stay focused at the moment, something big was about to happen and she needed to make sure Erina was ready. Even if she had to sacrifice that incredible feeling of Ryō on her neck.

 _It would be too much of a distraction._

A few moments later, Hisako was on the line and laughing.

"You know Alice-sama, I already spoke to Erina-sama before she left," the pinkette began, already knowing she was on three-way.

"I know! You guys are a bunch of meanies! How could the two of you plan this and not tell me! Sheesh, a girl moves away with her husband to Denmark and all of a sudden she's forgotten! I haven't died you know!"

Erina and Hisako laughed simultaneously at Alice's exaggeration.

"It's not like that Alice," Erina said. "You know the time differences. I was going to fill you in later tonight. I just planned this the other night with Hisako, and kind of spontaneously decided that I should do it this morning. I didn't want to disturb you so early…"

"Hmph! Still! Something this major could be treated as an exception." Alice pouted and pointed in front of her, as if Erina could see her accusing finger. Ryō couldn't help but smile at his wife. She was truly adorable when she puffed up her cheeks and began to act so eccentric. He squeezed and rubbed her waist calmingly, helping to soothe down the excited Alice. It was too soon to get her riled up.

More so for his sake than anyone else's. God help him should she remain this amped up all day. Though judging where her conversation was headed, it was looking like he was in for a rough afternoon.

But Erina was right. Morning time for her, would of been dead of night for them. He was quite glad she decided to spare the phone call. He had a long day the night before and definitely enjoyed sleeping in today.

Alice relaxed under her husband's touch. This was one of the perks of having Ryō as her seat of choice. No chair could rub you into comfort like Ryō could.

"Fine… I guess that makes sense…" Alice drawled. "Sooo…. TELL ME! ARE YOU READY? I know we did some practice but did not know you were going to go ahead with this sooo soon!" She screeched into the phone, not able to hold it in anymore. She was too excited to control herself that she was bouncing up and down on poor Ryō's lap.

"I knowwwww!" Hisako chimed in, also feeding off of Alice's energy. "This is sooo thrilling! I can't believe she's doing this!"

"Right? Erina you finally grew a backbone. You get him cousin! So what's the game plan? Are you going to seduce him? Are you going to just grab him and be all _'you're mine now!'_ You have options you know."

Erina couldn't believe some of the thoughts that ran through Alice's mind. Was that what she did with Ryō? Just grab him and be like marry me? Knowing Alice, that could possibly be true.

"Well…" Erina began, ready to enlighten her delirious cousin.

"Erina-sama is going to just march in there and tell him how she feels!" Hisako answered.

"Oooohhhh… bold," Alice answered with a sly grin, as her red orbs danced around with the thought, still liking the seduction idea more. "Erina, never knew you could be so daring…"

"Guys... I…" but the blonde was interrupted again.

"Yes! Erina-sama has had enough. We had a long talk about this. She's about to let Sōma-kun know."

The two girls laughed and squealed in excitement and continued to chatter back and forth as Erina could only shake her head happily. This was usually how all their group calls go. Alice and Hisako gossiped and got lively over silly things while Erina just sat back and laughed silently at the two.

She loved them dearly. And truth be told, she needed this. She was glad Alice called. Even if she barely got the chance to speak at the moment. Just hearing their voices was giving her the strength she needed; encouraging her to push forth and do what she had wanted to do for so long.

So many emotions, built up inside of her. Soon. She could finally let them out to the one person she's been meaning to say them to. The only person she wanted these words ears to fall upon. Her heartbeat quickened at just the thought and her cheeks were turning a shade of pink.

As the conversation went on, Erina found herself approaching the small restaurant, seeing the big sign with Sōma's family name plastered on the front.

She stopped a little bit out, as she noticed the boy now turned man who's haunted her dreams endlessly wave goodbye to his last customers of the night, and changed the sign on the front of his shop to "Closed." Erina smirked, he was going to be in for a surprise.

She steadied her beating heart as best as she could and steeled herself; her rosy cheeks as a result draining back to normal color.

"Girls…" Erina said into the phone, cutting in between their chatter. "I've arrived. Going to hang up now, ok?"

"Erina please call us back ASAP and let us know how it goes!" It sounded more like an order than a request from Alice but Erina knew she meant well. "I don't care what time it is. I need to hear how this goes!"

Ryō chuckled to himself at his wife's eagerness but he could not blame her. He couldn't help but be curious how this will play out as well. He did after all kind of help set this all up when he told Sōma to visit Erina's shop so he also felt invested. He would make sure to sit with Alice tonight to hear the update.

"Yes Erina-sama. Please let us know! And best of luck. I know you will be able to convey your feelings. Remember what we talked about."

Erina smiled. "Thank you. I'll give the two of you a call later tonight with hopefully some good news." With that said, the blonde ended the call and took a deep breath. She placed the phone into the pocket of her pencil skirt and before making her way inside the shop, checked herself out in the reflection of a nearby glass window.

She looked amazing. Professional and business-like, yet sexy and classy at the same time. She wore cream red-bottom heels, a tartan pencil skirt that was form fitting and accentuated the curves of her hips perfectly, and a simple white blouse which she left a few buttons at the top unbuttoned; she wanted to make Sōma sweat a little. He was dense, but he couldn't be that dense now could he? He did have a girlfriend after all. So clearly showing a little skin wouldn't hurt her chances.

What was she going to tell her cousin earlier? That she does not need to resort to seduction techniques… well, that one would have to be bent a little. Even she had to admit, the outfit she had on today was a bit over the top for just a little one-on-one occasion but it was fine. She liked to look fashionable. Always had.

To pull the look together, she had a khaki trench coat hung on her shoulders to keep her warm from the cool midnight breeze; she really did love to wear her trenches like this, giving her the freedom of slipping it on and off with ease. Plus it gave her a real classic look.

Honestly speaking, from an outsiders point of view, she looked so out of place. A dangerously beautiful and stunning woman standing outside an old and outdated looking restaurant. She looked more suited to be shopping in some designer store than going in some random diner.

Erina pursed her lips at her reflection. Something was not right. And then it hit her, her hair! Reaching for her volumed blonde locks, she tied it into a ponytail and smacked her lips together in delight with her finished appearance. There was only one word to describe her.

Fierce.

And she felt every bit of it. The past few days, Hisako and Alice had prepped her. They watched tons of romance movies and videos on the computer of girls confessing. Erina was every bit ready for this. At least on the outside. Mentally however, her mind was racing with uncertainties, but she had to shove those aside.

One thing she had in her pocket was that she knew how to dress sensual. That part came to her easily as she was always very _chic_. She smirked as she remembered the time when she dressed up as a teacher before the start of the Promotion Exams, and taught the Polar Star crew in an outfit that some deemed " _risque_." Dressing sexy always made her feel more confident.

"Yukihira Sōma…" Erina mumbled to herself before pushing the doors open.

 _That man..._

"Get ready to be blown away."

Making her way inside as the door chimed, Erina's eyes inspected the shop slowly. She had been to this shop a few times during her school days, and nothing had changed. Not a simple tacky ornament out of place, exactly the way she remembered it to be.

Hearing the sounds of knives being put away in the kitchen, Erina approached the front counter and took a seat.

"Shop's closed!" Sōma yelled, not bothering to make his way up front. "Sorry about that, I'll be open tomorrow though!"

"How dull…" Erina deadpanned aloud, knowing that would catch the attention of the chef in the other room. "So this is the infamous Yukihira. How plain and utterly uninteresting." She even drummed her fine manicured nails on the countertop, doing her best impression of a snobby high class customer.

At the sound of his store being disrespected, Sōma started to make his way to the front. "You know, you should never judge a shop by the appearance," he said. "And anyways, the shop is clo-" but his sentence got cut short as he noticed the teasing smile on the face of the pretty blonde with the pointy sideburns.

"Oi! Nakiri!" Sōma beamed. He was definitely surprised to see her, though more than pleased at seeing an old friend. "What brings you here?"

Erina looked down and eyed the menu in front of her, that was conveniently on the counter. "Nothing much. Was in the area so I decided to stop by," she replied coolly.

"My aren't I special," Sōma said, not falling for it one bit. "A personal visit from the queen of Tōtsuki herself. I'm flattered." He even had the audacity to wink at her and Erina could already feel the heat rising in her cheeks. "But sorry, even for the queen, shop's closed," he teased.

Erina rolled her eyes trying to distract herself from his charming smile and placed an escaped strand of hair behind her ear. "Good thing I'm not here to eat your terrible food..."

Sōma laughed. "Jeez, we both know it's good. It won't kill you to admit it you know?"

 _That it's_ delicious _._

"Sure... It's passable at best I suppose. Borderlining edible at times."

 _Lies. She would never tell him the words he wished to hear. For reasons, even she did not know._

That caused Sōma to chuckle again. Same old Nakiri. He'll get her to say it's good one day. He would of liked to have her try one of his dishes now but he had already put most of his cooking utensils away, and she didn't seem hungry at the moment. Even if she was distracting herself by looking at his menu.

"So what's got you all dressed up?" Sōma asked, noticing her looking pretty fancy. Much different from when he saw her the other day at work.

"I-I'm not dressed up! Well… that's not exactly true. I… Umm…" Erina's face was now hot. "Do you... like it?" She then asked, catching Sōma by surprise.

"Hmm? Looks ok I guess," the talented chef answered plainly and scratched his head wondering why she would ask him such a question. Since when has she ever wondered his opinion about the way she looked? Judging by the fire in her eyes and the scowl on her face, that was not the response she was looking for.

"Y-You! YOU JERK!" Erina glared at him. "I spent a lot of time picking out this outfit!" She crossed her arms and wondered why she even came here in the first place; and better yet, why did she even revealed that to him...

' _Stupid. Insufferable. Idiot. Tasteless. Idiot…'_ The blonde went on and on criticizing him in her mind, not even caring that she repeated a few insults.

"E-Ehh! Sorry!" Sōma quickly apologized, waving his hands in defense. "I-I mean…" Now taking a really good look at her, Erina did look quite stunning. She always had, even he could admit that. He wasn't one to care about the way others looked. But Erina did always happen to catch his attention. He even took a large gulp when his eyes lingered a little bit longer than they should have on her open blouse. "I-I do think you look pretty," he manage to get out, his cheeks tinting a bit as he said so.

 _Unbelievable._

Erina turned to look at him again, a little surprised and her face painted cherry. She couldn't believe she heard him compliment her. Did this dense fool actually say something nice about her besides her cooking skills?

"R-Really?"

Sōma now was the one to turn from her, all of a sudden feeling nervous and not able to hold eye contact.

"Y-Yeah.." was all he was able to get out dumbly.

 _Really. Pretty._

Erina smiled warmly. Hearing him think she looked appealing made her feel delighted and helped to brace her for her next question. She didn't feel like beating around the bush any longer. She had come here with a mission in mind.

She was going to tell him how she felt.

"Yukihira… no," she stopped herself. "Sōma-kun." This caught the redhead's attention. She rarely ever called him by his first name. "I-I want to tell you something…"

She was bravely holding her gaze on him, fighting away the ever growing feeling to look away. The only sign of her nervousness was the fiddling of her hands as she toyed with the ends of her coat. A mix of emotions danced across her eyes and Sōma shifted into serious mode.

"S-Sure." He moved from behind the counter and leaned up against the wall beside her. "What's up?"

Erina hesitated for a moment.

 _This was it._

She stood up so now they were mere inches apart, never breaking eye contact with the handsome chef.

"I-I want to tell you something... important... that I've held onto for such a long time…" she started lowly. Sōma nodded for her to continue. The way she was looking at him now, he couldn't look away even if he wanted to. There was something hypnotizing about her eyes in this moment, as brilliant shades of violet and pink clashed with warm gold. The distance between them started to slowly close.

"S-Sōma-kun… ummm… how do I say this…" Erina started to mumble to herself getting lower and lower. She was shifting nervously back and forth and the light swish of her trench coat was the only noise filling the room. That, and the sound of Sōma swallowing nervously.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and taking another step towards him, Erina began to let out her caged feelings.

"I wanted to say, for the longest time… I think ever since maybe the end of our first year… I started to realize… I… I…"

"Y-You?" Sōma helped along, caught up in the moment and kind of already seeing where this was going. Yet he couldn't stop himself from wanting to hear her.

"I've liked you!" She blurted out. "B-But not like friend like! Even though yes, I like you as a friend… but like... I have feelings for you that are more than that…"

There! She said it! Erina could feel the weight lifting off her shoulders already. It was a bit rushed. Maybe even a bit weird, but whatever! It was done. Close enough to what she practiced. She had confessed to him the feelings she had kept trapped inside her for so long. Now he would finally know. Yes, _the_ Nakiri Erina… liked him.

Him... the man she had once despised.

 _Yukihira_ Sōma _._

Had captured her heart.

"Oh…" The unorthodox cook didn't know how to react. He wasn't as stupid as people thought when it came to love. The minute she got up and started approaching him, his mind was playing out all kinds of scenarios. This being one of them. He saw it coming. And even though he had a girlfriend, and he should of told her to stop and save her from the pain… he couldn't. He selfishly wanted to hear her say it.

Something within him wanted to hear her confess like she did. Just knowing she felt this way towards him opened up a part of his heart he had stitched closed. A part he had promised to remain shut. For fear of losing what they had. For fear of losing her...

And now here they were, with her just having finished confessing to him…

"So you like me huh?" Sōma asked for confirmation. He was more so saying it to himself, than truly asking her. He heard what she said. How could he not? Her words played over again and again in his mind, as they imprinted themselves into his brain.

Erina's face got redder if that was even humanly possible and she felt as if she could die at any moment from the embarrassment. "Y-Yes. I like-you, like-you…" This was so mortifying. "A-And I know you're in a relationship…"

Sōma could only nod, glad she knew his position. He wanted to say so much, but the words could not form in his mouth. That only got him to start thinking more. Wondering where she was going with this. If she had known he had a girlfriend, which obviously she does, why would she confess to him? Hell, he had told her himself he was taken the last time they met…

' _WOW,'_ the boy thought, now realizing how much pain he must have inadvertently inflicted on her that night. No wonder her whole attitude changed after he had the phone call.

He was so stupid… how did he not notice.

"E-Erina…" he somehow found himself to say. "I… I don't know-"

She placed a finger on his lips silencing him immediately, the space between them now completely nonexistent.

"Y-You have a girlfriend. I-I know…" she stumbled. But continued on bravely. "But I just wanted to get that off my chest. I've been holding it inside for so long, and I couldn't live with myself anymore if I at least did not tell you. Sōma-kun, I like you. It took me a long time to come to terms with my feelings. But I can say it with certain… the day you left, I felt like a part of me was gone too. I felt so empty... so hollow."

Sōma couldn't help but smile at this. Her honestly was truly endearing. And her pained voice... he wished to make it go away. In this moment, she looked so beautiful right now. She captured his attention completely. He couldn't even think about anything else.

Everyone. Everything.

 _It was all forgotten._

Only the woman standing before him existed. The same woman whom now he had realized he had caused so much hurt… hurt that he could of saved her from. Hurt that he could of saved them both... If only…

If only…

 _He was brave enough to tell her how he felt, those few years ago._

"I-I see…" was all he could say. He even managed to chuckle a bit awkwardly, not even able to process all this information. "This... puts us in a weird situation now… since I'm in a relationship and all…"

Silence crept in between the two. They just stood there for a bit, body pressed against one another, both lost in their own thoughts, until Erina broke the silence.

She had confessed to him. Her main goal was accomplished. The one she had set with Hisako. She could go back home with her head held high knowing she did not chicken out. But… unbeknownst to her best friend, there was another goal she had set for herself.

Something else she had wanted to do for a long time. Something... that on the luckiest of nights, she would dream of and wake, wishing it were real.

"Sōma-kun…." She said softly.. Her voice contradicted the way she was looking at him right now, so full of focus and determination. Though she was quite, the body language she was giving off was anything but. "I'm about to do something that might break some rules..."

Sōma raised a brow at this. Unsure what Erina had in mind. But before he knew it, she pressed up harder up against him and stood on her tippy-toes so now they were perfectly at eye level and her lips were just mere breaths away from him.

Sōma could feel the heat of her body permeating through the thin fabrics of her clothing. Her breasts pushed against his polished chest and she bit her lips before continuing.

 **"But... I. Don't. Care."**

He felt those words. If that was even possible. He knew she was not lying. Every single syllable she had just pronounced, he felt it.

Placing one hand on his shoulder for further leverage, to help take the strain off her toes, Erina mashed her lips against his at full force. The kiss was far from anything gentle. Far from anything he knew Erina to be. Instead, it was forceful, and passionate. It contained all her pent up feels. It was a kiss worth a thousand words.

The minute her lips touched his, it was like a fire had ignited within Sōma. His body burned with want as her need and passion for him transferred over to his being. If he had any kind of sense before, it was now all lost. He acted on pure instinct. Without even questioning, he wrapped one hand around her slim waist and placed his hand on the frame of her face, deepening the kiss.

For the love of all things, he had never tasted lips like hers. And when she daringly licked his lower lip, asking for entrance, he complied without a second thought. Their tongues battled one another for dominance, hungrily attacking each other, seeking to see which one would give up first.

Sōma squeezed her voluptuous hips, getting lost completely in their kiss and Erina couldn't stifle a weak moan that escaped her as they both pulled away; both in need of much air.

Panting heavily, Erina watched him through dreamy eyes. She wanted him so much. That kiss… she hoped it conveyed how strongly she felt about him.

 _He was the first kiss... and what a kiss it was._

It was a crime that he was not hers! A sin. A sin that they were not together and that he was something she could not have. That he was taken by another… Forbidden for her to touch.

To hell with that! She did not feel guilty, even in the slightest for kissing a taken man. In fact, she felt entitled to him. He was supposed to be hers. From the moment he walked into Tōtsuki, the one man that stood up to her with any sort of spine, she should of realized in that moment, he was meant for her.

And she'll be damned if she gave up on him now after just finding him again. She was hurt for too long. Where was her happiness? Where was her shot at love. She could wait no longer. She was going to take it.

She never waited to be handed anything. And this was just another one of those things.

Try as he might, Sōma could not form a solid train of thought at all. He was left panting just as much as she was. He had tried to stay as placid as possible, but the minute her lips crashed against his, like a tidal wave coming onto him at full force, he was completely swept away. He had never felt a kiss with so much emotion before. So much pain and wanting… it was all laid out and plain to see.

They pulled away from each other, neither one wanting the moment to end but knowing it needed to. Luckily for them, it was not a second too late, as at that very moment, the bell at the front of restaurant Yukihira chimed signaling the entrance of another guest.

"Sōmaaa-kun! Look what I got-" entered a red haired woman with some bags in her hand. But the girls voice was cut short at sight of another guest. "Oh Erina! What are you doing here?"

The pair forced themselves to look away from each other and turn to the door as Erina was greeted with another pair of golden orbs. Uncannily similar to the ones she was just staring into.

"Rindō!" Sōma said nervously, aware at the proximity of Erina and himself. "Erina was just in the neighborhood and decided to stop by… and we were doing some catching up!" He was acting very strange. She could tell just from his nervous glances.

She raised a brow at his weird behavior and turned to Erina.

The young queen on the other hand didn't say anything. She just nodded… as if somewhat agreeing with Sōma's explanation.

 _Suspicious…_

Something definitely just happened. Though Rindō chose to ignore it for the time being and continued on playing ignorant.

"You should of texted me babe! I would of bought an extra box of noodles if I known we had company. Erina, so sorry. If my dumb boyfriend here would of told me we were having guests, I would of gotten you something!"

At the sound of Rindō calling Sōma "babe," Erina had her own suspicions she was his said girlfriend. But upon hearing her call him "boyfriend," that pretty much confirmed it.

So he was dating Rindō Kobayashi... She would of never guessed. And now she was face to face with her rival. She never knew her senpai had a romantic interest in Sōma. Yes there was always " _interest_ " there, but it seemed more friendly than anything else. But she guessed, that was besides the point. That would not change the situation at hand.

The circumstances right now were as follows… she would be perceived as a home-wrecker and Rindō was his entitled girlfriend being cheated on.

"T-That's ok." Erina straightened herself, and headed towards the door. "I was just leaving."

However before she did so, she turned and looked back at Sōma. "Now I'm going to make you a promise, like how you made one to me those years ago. I'm not going to lose you again."

With the click of her heels, she then turned again and made her way to the exit. Brushing past Rindō as she went, she motioned to the red haired woman. "Can I have a word with you outside Rindō-senpai... privately?"

Rindō nods, slightly confused but could feel something interesting was about to happen. Especially after what Erina had just told her boyfriend. She tells Sōma she would be right back and followed Erina outside. Sōma could only watch, knowing they did not want him in their conversation.

He sighed and sat down, resting one hand in his head, while his other clutched his chest. He felt so conflicted… not sure of how to proceed.

When the girls were now outside, well out of earshot of the handsome cook, Erina turned to Rindō and eyed her calmly. "It's been a long time, Rindō-senpai."

"Likewise princess," Rindō said toothily. "I hope you've been well." Shoving her hands in her sweater, she eyed Erina up and down searching for answers. Something was definitely off about her. But she didn't have to wait long to find out, as the woman in front of her was more than ready to explain.

"Yes, I have. Thank you…" Erina answered. Not one to dance around the subject, Erina then got straight to the point. "Rindō. I have something to tell you but I want to ask you something first…"

"What's up?" The red head cocked her head intrigued and let out a sly cat-like grin.

"How much do you like Yukihira-kun?" The question was a simple one. If this was a random person asking her this, Rindō would have replied with a casual answer. And go on and on about how great her male look-a-like was. But for some reason, this did not feel like a question.

 _It felt like a threat._

Rindō's playful smile was gone.

"Sōma?" Rindō asked, and then feigned as if she was pondering the question for a bit. She didn't need to think about how much she liked Sōma. The answer came to her naturally, just as their relationship was. "A lot! He's like the perfect guy for me! We get along so well. He never backs down from anything! My kind of man!" Rindō laughed wholeheartedly thinking about said man.

"I see…" Erina replied. "Rindō... I have another question, how did you and Yukihira-kun end up dating?"

Rindō's sly smile returned, now starting to see a pattern with Erina's questions… She would of answered but from the moment she walked into the shop… something was off. And now she was starting to put the pieces together. "What does it matter to you?"

Erina's eyes narrow a bit, not liking that Rindō chose not to answer. That was fine however. She got the information she needed, seeing as how defensive Rindō got.

Seeing the slight look of displeasure of Erina's features, Rindō appeared to be amused now. "By any chance, does the great Nakiri Erina like my wittle Sōma-kun?"

Erina's heart sped up, though she was ready for this. This was why she called Rindō out here in the first place anyways.

"I-I do," Erina admits. "I wanted to speak with you outside because I'm not someone that does something underhandedly. I respect you Rindō-senpai. And I… I want you to know, I am interested in Sōma-kun."

"Hmmm…" Rindō placed a hand on her hip and eyed Erina cautiously. "I see… and you came here to tell him that I'm assuming?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Were you also planning on telling me too? Or did my appearance catch you by surprise and you wanted to tell me now that I caught your hand in the cookie jar?"

That stung. But the red haired woman had got it all wrong.

Erina glared at her. Did she really think she would do something so underhanded and cowardly. She could of left and not said anything at all just now. The whole purpose was to bring her out here and tell her. Clenching her fists, she calmed herself slightly.

"I… I did not know who Sōma-kun was dating," Erina answered truthfully. "I was going to ask him tonight, so then I would tell her personally. After you came in just now, I put the pieces together, and I made the decision there to tell you. As it would only be fair to you Rindō-senpai."

Rindō's eyes widened a bit, surprised at her answer. She could see the food empress was not lying. She had a knack for that kind of thing. And she appreciated honesty above all else. She would even go as far as to say she was impressed with Erina. They never spoke much while in school, but both obviously were around each other a lot due to them being in the Elite Ten. And it was without say, they both held much respect for one another. She nodded, and sighed.

"I respect your truthfulness. It's rare to find someone so honest nowadays," Rindō said. She kicked a random rock on the ground and dug her hands deeper into her sweater. It was one of the things that attracted her to Sōma. She knew he was probably going to tell her what happened once she got back inside anyways. He wasn't one to hide things. "That being said, I'm not giving him up that easily."

"I… I understand," Erina said.

"You really think you have what it takes to take him from me?"

"I-I'm not sure… Honestly I don't even know the first thing about trying to win a guy's feelings over," Erina said hesitantly. "But I know my feelings for Sōma-kun are true. I've never wanted anything more!"

Rindō smiled warmly. She understood where Erina was coming from. She knew that feeling all too well. But she was not about to lay down her happiness for someone else. This was the one thing she afforded herself to be selfish on.

"I appreciate the warning, and I thank you for the heads up." Rindō then started to make her way back to Restaraunt Yukihira. "I would say good luck… but I can't really support you on this... Anyways, Sōma-kun is waiting for me, have a good night."

Erina watched with mixed emotions as Rindō made her way back into the restaurant.

 _She knew she was the one in the wrong here._

What she was starting up… it was going to cause pain… for all of them. She knew this. Rindō was not a bad person at all. Judging from how she even handled their little convo there… Erina knew. Any other girl would of probably gone crazy at being told what she proclaimed to Rindō… she probably handled it as best as she could…

Erina sighed. And turned away. Even she did not know how this was going to play out.

Reaching in her pocket, she grabbed her phone ready to give the play-by-play to her friends. And what a story she was about to tell...

* * *

 **Edit: 4/16/18, 5:22AM**

 **Authors Note:** Hi Everyone! I know... I know... It's been quite some time. I'm not really sure how to explain. I would probably be here until tomorrow. But I'll say this, I know it's not much. But I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. I will try to update again when I can.

Just wanted to say thank you for all your support over the past few years. Honestly... I get a review like every few weeks or so and it reminds me wow... people still read my story. And trust when I say I read them all. I see every single one and it makes me so happy inside. Some of you have a real talent with words and making a person feel really special. I'm sorry to all my fans of this story that had to wait two years, maybe even more than that, for 1 chapter. At that pace, I will probably die before we finish this story. **But again... I can't stress this enough. Thank you everyone. From the bottom of my heart. Thank you for making me feel special.**

I hope I was able to still capture the same feelings in this chapter as I had in my previous ones. It's been quite some time since I added to this fic so maybe the tone might be off some. But I wanted to keep that same feeling... It does not feel like the perfect chapter to me. Idk, I feel rusty. But I hope it suffices.

I'll upload it as is. And probably edit it again sometime tonight. Just wanted to get it out there for you guys as soon as I could.

Also as you can tell, I'm not painting Rindō into so mean idiot girlfriend so Sōma could just throw her away and get with Erina, and yay, happy simple fic. I don't really like stories like that. I think characters are more complex. In this story... no one is a bad guy. It's just how everything plays out, and now they have to face the situations they are in. Anyways, that is all. P.S. The anime and manga right now are so amazing. Love every bit of it.


End file.
